The Shadow
by Jezmaiya
Summary: "How does it feel to be weakened by what you created, Akashi?" Betrayed, disgusted and replaced -Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared. Permenantly, cutting all ties to the Generation of Miracles, and the entire vampire society. That's until one faithful encounter where they saw him. Kuroko is back, but he's no longer a vampire. He's become a shadow.
1. Prologue

_x.X. The Shadow.X.x_

_Summary: I always thought vampires were the only ones that existed, but now I seem to be fighting in a war between Hell's sins and the Archangel's shadows. My name's Kuroko Tetsuya, and before I was a shadow, I was vampire. A member of the elite Generation of Miracles, but not anymore._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Written by Jezmaiya._

_Inspired by the movie: I, Frankenstein._

_P.S: Slow updates..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I like to wonder what my life is meant to mean. I've been alive for so long, it's hard to say. For the first two hundred years of my life, I was a vampire. A creature forced to feed off humans in order to live and it disgusted me, the way my friends would feed from them sexually. I hated that life but for a long time, it was all I had until that day that everything changed at least. After that, I knew that every moment counted because if I was going to live like that, I had to make it count.<br>_

_._

_._

_._

The wind cut deep as I walked past the alleyways downtown. It was cold, and I wanted to get out before the storm raged. I froze in my steps. My senses heightened as I smelt the sickly sweet scent of fresh blood, and found myself walking towards the source in this dead cold night. It wasn't long before I stumbled upon the unfortunate victim. His flaming red hair stood out as the teen was forced on the ground. His head was bleeding as he had been hit with a blunt object, three rogues surrounding him but the most notable thing about the scene was this girl. She stood in an elementary school uniform, her hands out, blocking the man from the vampires. On her face was a determined expression, it was intriguing.

For a moment, I waited and watched in the shadows. I had wanted to see how this would all play out. That red haired teen was a hunter by the crest embedded in his coat, so I had no right to interfere in his work, yet the girl. It was odd. I couldn't smell anything off her as she stood her ground.

"Aw, isn't that cute," A rogue hissed, his tongue slipping out as he inched forward. His tongue running along the bottom of his lip as he eyed the girl like a piece of meat, it sickened me. I couldn't watch any longer before I intervened. I bit into my thumb before slipping a drop of blood onto my shadow as I watched it come to life. With a snap of my fingers, the shadow silently crawled onto the scene, taking down the rogues in a quiet battle.

The girl watched with her blue eyes wide. "Get down," The teen instructed, grabbing the girl before shielding her from the fight. My shadow reached from behind, grabbing the rogue's legs and pulling them down before slashing their necks. It was brutal but effective. When the deed was done, my shadow dispersed. It was a smart choice to shield the girl–vampire blood contained acidic properties and with the amount that the rogues had lost, it was a good thing that the hunter was there. The hunter's coat remained unharmed; it was probably blessed by the holy church. When the scene was over, I decided to leave. There was a quick breeze past my face before I felt a burning sensation at my cheek, touching it I saw blood. "Come out here you bloodsucker, I know you're there," The hunter said. His voice and aura reflecting the intensity and ferocity of a tiger as he stood up, blazing red eyes glaring right at me as I walked out of the shadows.

"You cut me... and after I saved you," I replied blankly. Coming closer, I see the symbol of the Seirin Church on his coat badge; he must have been one of theirs. "So what do you want?" I asked him.

"Your head," He replied before taking out a knife. "I'm going to bring it back with me." He grinned as he raised his arm and was prepared to throw, but a small hand grabbed it and gently plucked the knife out of his hand. It was the girl. "Hey brat, what are you…" His voice trailed off as the girl walked up to me, smiling as she slit her palm and held it before me. Both our eyes widened from the act.

I stared at the blood, it smelt so… pure. "Take some," She said, smiling at me. "It'll help," She whispered, her voice silky and soft. For a moment, I didn't do anything. It was almost as if I was frozen, but I managed to look away.

"I'm sorry but I refuse," I said, resisting the scent of her tasty blood. It was scary. Her blood was so pure, it was rare to taste, better yet smell something as delicious as it.

"Hey kid, are you crazy?" The hunter exclaimed, grabbing for her, but the girl simply dodged and placed her palm against my mouth. My eyes widened as I felt my fangs come out, biting into her palm. The hunter grabbed her back, yanking and spilling the blood onto the snow. Even though it had only been a few seconds, her blood had tasted wonderful. "What the hell kid?" The hunter said but the girl had kicked him in his shin before she ran off.

I watched her figure disappear, her light voice giggling as she ran through the storm that had begun to fall. Who was she? And why did she want me to drink her blood so desperately?

"Now, where were we?" The hunter said before turning back at me. Using my ability, I disappeared like a shadow and returned back to my apartment, leaving him to fend in the harsh winter storm for himself.

Upon entering my house, I could tell that somebody had unwelcomely entered my domain. "Kise," I said bluntly upon spotting the blonde vampire in my living room. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Kurokocchi!" He exclaimed, coming to hug me but I brushed past him as I placed my coat down. "So mean!" He cried comically as I sent him a blank stare in response.

"I asked you a question," I reminded him bluntly. "Why are you here? I made it quite clear that I wanted nothing to do with the Generation of Miracles anymore," I told him as I walked into my kitchen and made a vanilla milkshake.

Kise's eyes darkened as he followed me, eying the beverage. "How has your health been Kurokocchi?" He asked me seriously. I stared at him blankly before taking a long sip of my milkshake silently. "I see," He said before reaching inside his coat and placing a bag of human blood on the table. I stared at it with disgust. "Don't worry, one of my girls donated it willingly." He told me.

"I don't want it."

"Just take it!" Kise slammed his hand on the table in an act of anger, I stared at him. "Please Kurokocchi, I know you hate the way we survive but we have to." He told me, his eyes pleaded for me to take the blood. I didn't reply. Kise grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly. "You've gotten thinner." He said, chuckling before releasing me.

I looked at the bag before picking it up and holding it out to him. "I don't want it." Kise didn't take it.

"Keep it," He told me. "And if you ever want to come back to the mansion, it'll always be there to welcome you." He sent me a weak smile before walking towards the door. I followed him as he paused at the door, looking at me, dead in the eye. "Just remember this Kurokocchi," He said. "Not all vampires feed like Akashi does."

I closed my eyes and felt my entire body shuddered at the memories. For the past hundred and ninety years, I had lived in the place of my creation. I had been on the verge of death until a vampire named Akashi Seijuro had bitten me and turned me into one of his. For a long time, I had been a loyal follower. That is until I stumbled upon his feeding room. Fresh human corpses sprawled everywhere, all of them young girls. It was then I learnt of his sick obsession for human girls, the purer, the lovelier it was for him to feed. Of all the Generation of Miracles, it had been only me that never knew. It had been too much for me to bare, so I left. Their colourful cold eyes darkening as I walked away, I was a disgrace to them now.

"Please leave Kise," I finally said, my eyes opening. "You've overstayed your welcome." I told him before Kise sighed and left. He had been the only one that still interacted with me. My departure from the mansion had been a sign of betrayal but they didn't seem to care and neither did I, they had replaced me anyway.

Later that night, my entire body tingled from a mysterious sensation. It shocked me as I opened my eyes to find myself in a whole new place. The room was small, but the ceiling was high. Glass windows, designed with glass paintings of angels decorated each wall of the room beautifully. In the middle of the room stood the statue of a woman, in one hand she held a sword. In the other, she held a scale.

"Welcome, it's good to see that you're awake." A familiar voice said before my eyes landed on a girl. She sat on the podium of the statue, smiling as she swung her legs childishly. It was the girl from the attack. "You must be wondering where you are?" She said, smiling as she hopped off the podium.

I stood up, my eyes not leaving her. Did she bring me to a church?

"Oh don't worry," She assured me, suddenly appearing beside me. "This is a place that not even hunters know about. In fact, nobody knows who we are," She spun. I watched in stunned silence as she transformed from a young girl into a breathtaking woman. She stood taller than me, flowing white hair to the ground. Her robes the colour of fine ivory as well, her eyes, bloodshot. I looked at her, and then to the statue. There was a similarity. "My mother," She said, smiling softly at the woman. "She was the first Guardian." She told me. "Follow me." She spun on her heel as she led me away from the room.

"Where am I?" I asked her, following her out of the room.

"Angelus," She replied, ushering to the window as I paused, staring at the city beyond the glass. It was beautiful. "The home of angels." She said smiling at me. "I picked you for a reason, Tetsuya," She told me, motioning for me to follow her steps once more. "You're not like any vampire I've come across," She looked back and sent me a kind smile. "Despite your past and relation with the Generation of Miracles, your heart is still pure as gold. Although, you're not like any human either, your soul is pure and you being alive still proves that."

I stared at her. "What do you mean?"

The woman laughed. "When I forced you to drink my blood, it was a test to see if my instincts were right. You see, my blood is pure from a line of angels. My mother and I were sent by the Archangels to watch over this world and protect it from the seven deadly sins, and to guide the shadows." She explained. "This had been going on ever since the deadly sins had been released from the depths of hell, and it's the duty of the shadows to send those sins back to hell. As a Guardian, my duty is to ensure that all four corners of the globe has a Pillar. At each Pillar is a General that would lead their group of shadows to descend those sins. My job is to also collect information about sin activities and report back to my mother."

"How do I come into all of this?"

She stopped in her steps before looking at the wall beside us as her smiles dispersed; identical silver robes hung from the walls, beside it a plate and a weapon. "Do you see all these robes?" She said softly. "Each one represents a fallen shadow, and when a shadow dies; it is hard to replace them as their soul ascends to heaven." She looks at me seriously. "Our numbers have been decreasing at an incredibly fast rate; you saw how I appear before the humans." She told me. "I've been searching for soldiers but all I see is a world full of tainted souls," She said with disgust. "That is until I found you."

I stared at her. "But I'm a vampire." I told her seriously. "I can't become a shadow. I'm a being that practically belongs in hell."

"Then how are you not burning?" She asked me. "Look around you, Tetsuya, holy symbols that would burn any dark being decorate these halls but there you stand –unharmed." She told me. "You are meant to be a shadow. So what do you say?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

The process had be the most painful thing I had ever felt in my life. My body was to be submerged in a bath of holy water. Being a vampire, it had my skin boiling and bubbling for days. For a total of ten days I was submerged but when I had come out, I was no longer a vampire, yet I wasn't human either. When I asked Iri, the shadows' current Guardian, Esme's mother what shadows were, even she was not sure.

For the next two years I trained in combat, wearing the shadow's cloak and wielding their weapons proudly. I had finally understood why I, and not even other vampires had known of their existence. Being a shadow allowed us to transform into one, latching on to others, such as humans and leaving no scent behind. Stronger shadows had the ability to transform into statues, hiding their purpose but watching for sins. My first kill had been hesitant, but the moment the sin descended, I knew that I had to continue down this path. For so long, I had wanted to protect the humans and now I could. Because I was in the South-east region, I was assigned under Medea, a shadow General that took the form of the Goddess Wishing statue in Sakura Temple.

Using my ability, I transformed into a dog statue, sitting beside Medea. Humans believed that I had been a new addition to the temple's statues, making my life a shadow easier. Being a shadow, I didn't need to eat or drink. Not to mention that being in Osaka meant that I would never run into any of the Generation of Miracles, which put my soul at ease

.

.

.

Or so I thought.

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am a Shadow. This is the story of how I ascended.


	2. I & History of Shadows (Part I)

_x.X. The Shadow .X.x_

_A/N: So I edited the first chapter a bit, I just added a few things here and there. If you've already read the first chapter, it's alright since my editing doesn't really effect much in the story line._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_melkkj20: Thanks :)_

_EclipseKuran: Chapter posted and thank you._

_Nao Desista: Yeah, the GOM will be seeing Kuroko very soon and as for Kagami... well, it's going to get interesting from here on out :)_

_hitomi65: Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>History of Shadows (Part I)<span>  
><em>**

**_A long time ago, when the gates of hell were accidentally opened, seven sins escaped. These sins later on became known as the Seven Deadly Sins. As time passed, the sins traveled onto earth and began creating havoc. From the skies of heaven, the Archangels watched before they finally decided to send Iri, an angel to watch over the earth. With Iri, she brought her daughter, Esme._**

**_Along with these two angels, the Archangels sent a group of elite warriors for the specific purpose of sending sins back into the depths of hell. Their souls of past heroic spirits, some of mythical beings. They were called Shadows._**

* * *

><p><span>I<span>

_I look at City of Angelus._

_The world was beautiful here, but outside of Angelus... Sometimes I wonder what would it be like to enter 'that' world again? Before, I would have dismissed it as nothing like the past centuries of my life but now... I can see them. The sins are almost everywhere, and they know what I am just like how I know what they are. These past two years have been a blessing, and I don't want to leave Angelus but I must. My training is over, and now I must take my place in this unseen war. I chose this life, I chose to be a phantom. Sighing to myself, I took one more look at Angelus and then I shifted.  
><em>

_Three years later (after prologue)…_

_._

_._

_._

"Mizuki, let's go, the temple's closing now," A young woman said as she sent her daughter an annoyed look before quickly looking back at her wrist, where a brown leather watch was strapped on. The young girl, Mizuki stood before us, eyes closed with her palms together.

"Please may I get asked out to the Graduation formal," She whispered lowly before placing a coin into the slot box beside me. "Alright, I'm done." She yelled running back to her mother.

Her mother sent an apologetic nod to the groundskeeper, Mister Takanaka, an elderly man whose eye sight was fading dearly. According to Medea, he had a somewhat idea of what happens here at night but to what extent, she didn't really say. "Thank you, I'm so sorry for the trouble." She told him, but the old man shook his head and assured her it was fine. As they left, he locked the barred gate to the temple's shrine grounds before him himself left. It was a quarter to eight.

There was a gush of wind as I hopped off the statue's podium in my dog form, my body made of stone before I shifted back to my human state. Other shadows had also done the same, stretching their limbs from another long day of watching. Whatever sins they had sensed and spotted during the day, they had to locate tonight. For me, I hadn't sensed much from where I was positioned. Looking to the podium, I watched as Medea stepped down, her skin of grey stone fading to reveal a milky colour and her wide white eyes. Her long hair was violet, matching her cherry blossom kimono with her war katana strapped securely to her back. Unlike other shadows, she didn't wear the black uniforms required. As she walked down from the podium, I noticed her posture stiffened slightly.

"Do you smell that, Tetsuya?" She whispered as she looked up at the moon. I glanced at her before following her gaze. "Something is happening not far from here," She said. "Kishimoto playground."

"Would you like me to investigate?" I asked her. Medea nodded.

With a bow, I shifted to a shadow and made my way to Kishimoto Playground. Due to the bright intensive light of a clear moon, it was faster to travel with the amount of shadows splayed across the town. Within moments I reached my destination before sitting myself down on a tree branch, my eyes doing a perimeter check. Some swings had been destroyed, and there was a trail of wreckage left behind but it was hard to pin point where the attack had truly begun. My eyes narrowed as I noted the claw marks embedded in the slide's body. "Definitely not human," I murmured as I hopped to the ground, attaching myself to the slide's shadow before scanning around once more. There had been some cases where sins would attach themselves to something other than a human but I had yet to come across one so far.

"Help!" A voice suddenly yelled.

My head snapped to the direction of the bushes as I followed the voice. My eyes widened slightly at the sight but I quickly recomposed myself as I stared blankly at the scene. 'So we meet again…' I mused as I watched a familiar red head fend off a rogue vampire but unlike last time –this was a sin infested rogue. This man was stronger.

"Shit! What the hell?" The hunter exclaimed as he stabbed the vampire in its heart yet it was deemed useless as it continued to move forward. Using its free hand, it smacked the man aside.

"Kagami!" The girl that had cried out exclaimed. Her legs were bleeding, claw marks trailed from her knee to her ankle; she must have been grabbed from beneath and dragged around. On her dress was the Seirin Church's crest, she must be one of Kagami's accomplices but she wasn't the only one I could see. There were a group of them, all from Seirin. My eyes narrowed back at the single rogue. Using my shadow senses I could see several sins already.

'Superbia, avaritia and gula,' He had three of them. I had no choice, I had to come in and descend the sins. The rogue is too far gone, his soul has been completely damned. Shifting into my stone phase, I pounced onto him with my claws held out. Holy water washed onto them as I slashed the symbol of the Angelus, a cross, onto his face. Satisfied I landed on my paws and watched as he descended. Cracks trickled along the rogue's skin before he let out a cry, his body catching itself on fire before the sins flew out in rays of flames, leaving the rogue to disintegrate in its own hell fire. I was satisfied with my actions as I turned on my paws to leave.

"Did we just get saved by a dog made of stone?" My ears perked up as I turned to see a cat looking member of the Seirin Church. My stones eyes bored into the man's brown ones. He seemed to sweat slightly before I looked away, shaking my head.

"Wait a minute," I paused in my steps once more before jumping away as a rather large hand lunged at me –it was Kagami. "Those eyes and that scent," He said, his red eyes glaring into mine. I was stunned that he could pick up my scent since shadows rarely gave of a scent at all. "They're really familiar and I don't ever forget the scent of a bloodsucker," He told me. "It's you, isn't it. That guy from three years ago." He remembers me.

"Kagami, what are you talking about?" The girl exclaimed at him. "Vampires can't shape shift, they can only use the abilities they gain when they first change." She told him.

"Riko, you know me. I never forget a scent." He told her sternly, his eyes never leaving mine.

Deciding that I might as well give him the satisfaction, I shifted before him as I brought my hands together, clapping. "Your nose is impressive, Kagami," I told him blankly as he took out a hand gun.

"Finally we can end this," He said; bringing the gun to my head.

"Wait!" The girl, Riko yelled at him.

Kagami scowled as he glared at her. "What now!" He demanded. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of killing this bastard," He said.

"But he's not a vampire," Riko told him. Kagami paused for a moment, but the gun remained pointed at me.

"Riko's right," A man with glasses said. "His scent is different; he's definitely not a vampire." He informed Kagami. "But he's not human either."

Kagami glared right at me. "What the hell are you?" He asked me in a deadly low tone. "The last time I saw you with the kid, you were definitely a bloodsucker but now…"

"You're right." I said bluntly. "I was a vampire, but not anymore."

"Then what are you?" Riko asked me. I could smell the fear in her voice, the fear of the unknown was truly powerful.

'Tetsuya,' Medea's warm voice suddenly flooded into my mind, interrupting my thoughts. 'Return now.' Closing my eyes, I melted into my shadow form. My black cloak wrapping around me as I sunk into the bushes' shadow, my blue eyes watching the hunter's bewildered expressions.

"I am merely a shadow," I whispered before completely phasing as I returned to the temple's grounds.

As I returned, I noted that only Medea remained in the temple. It appears that all other shadows had gone for their nightly routine of patrolling the town. I shifted to my human form as I walked up the entrance's steps to her silently. "The sins had been eliminated," I reported, getting on one knee before her. "However it seems that the sins have been getting more courageous," I informed her. Medea did not look down as she sat at the temple's main gate. Her eyes looking up at the moon, bored as she was forbidden from leaving temple grounds.

As Esme had explained before, each corner had a pillar and the main gate of Sakura Temple was one of them. If the gate was to be harmed or destroyed in anyway, one of the four seals guarding hell would be weakened or broken. It was a large role to fulfill, yet it was also quite boring. Each General was forced to remain by the pillar's side at all cost, thus the reason why she sends me or other shadows to gather information.

Medea turned to me, her lips in a thin line at the latest Intel. "Are they?" She mused.

I took a deep breath as I began to explain. "In Kishimoto playground, I encountered a group of Seirin hunters. It appears that the sins had taken refuge in the soul of a rogue vampire, yet it seems that the sins now seem to be sharing souls." I told her. "Despite their alliance in power, the rogue was easy to destroy and the sins were descended."

"I see," Medea stood up, brushing her kimono. "I'll inform Esme. Tetsuya, stay and guard the gate." She instructed me before disappearing to the prayer chambers as I shifted to my dog form and sat on a step, my body not moving as I took the state of a statue.

It was not long before the sight of a white eagle flew out of the temple, on its leg was a scroll attached to it.

"Are you sure you smell him here?" My ears perked up as I spotted the group of Seirin hunters from before. Kagami led the group as he began walking up the first few steps to Sakura Temple.

Riko stood beside him, her legs bandaged as she looked over at the gate. I shifted away to my shadow form as I followed her eyes to see Medea, standing at the gate, her hands in the air, posed as a statue. "I don't think this is the right place," She told the group. "Sakura Temple is one of the most sacred places in Japan, it's practically wrong for us to even be here this late at night." She said to the group. Most of them agreed with her as they begun to turn back but Kagami remained.

"I'm telling you, he's here." He protested. "My nose does not lie."

"Just leave it, Kagami," The man with cat features said. "Like Hyuuga said, he's not a vampire anymore. We have no right to hunt him." He said, following Riko and the others.

Kagami still looked determined to find me. "But Koganei, aren't you at least interested to finding out what the hell he is?" He asked the man now identified as Koganei.

Koganei shrugged. "Whatever he is, he doesn't seem to be doing any harm to humans." With that, the Seirin group left, but not without Kagami giving the temple one last glance.

As soon as they were gone, Medea looked to me and ushered for me to come forward. "Are those the hunters?" She asked me, her eyes narrowing at the path that they took. I nodded as I bowed on my knees, ready to receive my punishment for leading them here. "That Kagami has a strong sense of smell; he was able to track you down." She said, her white eyes narrowing. "He poses as a threat but he does not possess a sin within him." She murmured.

"What shall we do then?" I asked her.

"I want you to follow him." She said as I glanced up at her. "I can't explain why but I have this feeling that something is about to happen," She told me. "Something that may include his soul becoming permanently damned,"

I nodded as I stood up. "So you want me to make sure that does not happen?" I asked her.

Medea nodded. "If that man becomes damned, the sins would use his sense of smell to track you and when he does, he'll be able to find us all. That is something I am not willing to risk, do you understand, Tetsuya?" She looked at me seriously. I replied with a nod before one last bow to follow the Seirin group.

By the time I had found them, they were at this burger joint. I figured that the safest way to watch Kagami would be by attaching myself to his shadow discreetly. At first, he looked around, probably trying to spot me but after a while, he gave up and returned to stuffing himself. 'If I was to predict which sin was to possess him, it would definitely be gula.' I mused as I watched the hunter wash down a dozen more burgers.

"Kagami, stop hogging all the food," The man with glass scolded as Kagami shivered from his glare. "You're going to get fat and become a glutton soon enough."

"Fine, Hyuuga-senpai," Kagami muttered, shoving his tray of remaining burgers at the man who grabbed it to share with the rest of the hunters. Kagami sighed as he lay back, yawning as he stretched his arms out. "As soon as we get back to the hotel, I'm going to sleep." Kagami said before he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

In my mind, I could already see gula sharing this soul with acedia as well. 'This hunter is truly lazy,' I said, glancing back at the others. The group was quite big compared to the teams that hunters usually traveled in, so they must have been here for something else. But what?

"Hey Riko," Koganei said as the girl looked up. "Do we have to go to the conference, I mean, why can't Kaijo or Seiho attend?" He asked.

The man named Hyuuga smacked Koganei on the head; it was quite clear right now that he was the leader of the Seirin hunters. "They are attending the conference along with Shutoku," He told him.

"But what's the point of the conference anyway?" Koganei asked.

"It's to form a treaty with the vampire's most elite group," I felt my entire body freeze for a moment; it couldn't be them, could it?

Another male from Seirin put his hand up as Riko pointed at him. "Who would that be?" He asked.

Hyuuga smacked his forehead. "Don't any of you pay attention during briefing?" He demanded as he looked at them. "Izuki, who is always at the top of the vampire food chain?" He asked the man that had asked previously.

"The creators," Izuki replied.

"And who is the most known creature in Japan?" Hyuuga asked.

It was a different person that answered this time. "Akashi Seijuro," I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"That's right Kiyoshi," Riko said as she finally spoke up. "We are going to be forming a treaty with the Generation of Miracles."

'...' I found myself blank as I decided to relay the information I've gained back to Medea.

'I see,' Medea replied quickly. 'Continue your mission, Tetsuya, I shall be sending Liala and Granger to back you up. When you reach this meeting place, inform me and I shall have Quadrant A on standby. If these Generation of Miracles are how Esme had described them to be, I fear that many sins would use this opportunity to manipulate their souls, if they hadn't already.'

'Understood.' The link was cut.

Hyuuga turned to Kagami before smacking him in the face. "Bakagami!" He exclaimed, waking the red head in the process. "Let's go, we have a big day tomorrow and I don't want you sleeping during the conference." Kagami grumbled as he stood up and stretched. From the corner of my eye, I spotted two shadows slip through the door before attaching themselves onto Kagami as well.

'Hello Tetsuya,' Liala politely greeted. Although we could not see each other, we could still converse mentally in this form. 'Is this the hunter that Medea has warned us about, the one with the incredible sense of smell?' She asked.

'Yes,' I replied blankly as Kagami walked out of the burger joint and headed to the hotel.

Granger let out a grumble. 'He seems arrogant to me, I see superbia coming in soon.'

Liala laughed. 'I have to disagree, I see Ira.'

If they were deciding sins, I decided that I would also voice my opinion. 'Actually, he's a gula and acedia.' He told them bluntly.

There was a silent pause before the two responded to my choices. 'Pathetic human/Such a waste of human life.' I could only agree from what I've seen so far.

As we reached the hotel that the Seirin group was staying in, we took this opportunity to escape from them and met up at the roof top of the hotel. Phasing into my human form as I looked at the view of Osaka. It was nothing compared to the City of Angelus. "Tetsuya," I turned to see a striking young brunette. Liala appeared to look nineteen, her hair tossed into a high pony tail with sharp black eyes that were hard to fool. She was taller than me and any average Japanese woman but that was probably due to her Greek heritage which also gave her an air of elegance. Granger on the other hand was a man from Ireland and he looked the part too. Unruly red hair with a matching beard as his build was not only larger than everyone else, but wider as well. He was practically a wall in my opinion. Not to mention how he looked when he fights...

"Alright," I said, snapping out of my thoughts as we began our discussion. "Tomorrow there shall be a conference."

Granger rolled his eyes. "We know that part lad, just tell us what we're going to do." I could only pray that something happens to him tomorrow.

Liala shook her head at the man's rudeness. "Let him speak, Granger," She told him before sending him a glare which made him shut up before smiling sweetly back at me. "You may continue." I nodded.

"From what I've observed, these Seirin hunters are not very strong. I also fear that the other hunters would not be able to match up either," I admitted. "Their level of experience with rogues are substandard, however, sin possessed rogues... they don't stand a chance."

"And what about the vampires? The Generation of Miracles? What about them, lassie?" Granger asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

I close my eyes as I remember the other five members, Momoi and that new guy, Mayuzumi. "Each of them have their own abilities," I explained. "Kise has the ability to copy other vampire abilities, however, it would be futile against a sin. Midorima's accuracy level is incredible, he'll never miss a shot when he shoots his gun. Aomine's speed and strength is ten times the ability of any normal vampire and Murasakibara's height is everything. The man that replaced me, Mayuzumi has almost the same abilities as I had, manipulating shadows but not to the same extent we shadows have. Akashi, the leader possess an eye called the Emperor's eye, he can see anything. Anything but shadows and sins that is. Finally there's Momoi but she's only good at collecting data, other than that, she does not possess a physical vampire ability." I said.

"In your opinion, do you think they'll stand a chance against a mere shadow?" Liala asked me curiously.

I opened my eyes. "No, they'll be destroyed instantly." Granger and Liala shared a looked. "I am not being biased, I am being honest." I clarified my previous statement. "Over my years as a vampire, I've watched them grow, their prides getting stronger till the point that they don't care anymore. If they were to come across one of us, their egos would affect their judgements and they would immediately deem us, shadows, weak as they do to their other opponents. From my time as a shadow, my speed accelerates to the point that I would be able to run the speed of light. That's how much the difference in abilities and strengths are."

Liala nodded. "I see."

Granger rubbed at his beard. "So do you think they'll be targets?" He asked.

I turned my back on them and looked back at the view. "Most definitely." I murmured. "Tomorrow when we enter the conference room, I will relay a message back to Medea, informing her of our location. Once we enter the room, if any of us deem any of the souls within damned, we wait first until they leave before we strike. Remember, we never attack in the public's eye, especially not a vampire's." I told them, my eyes not leaving the sight of Osaka.

"And the hunters?"

"We'll wipe their memories clean the moment we're done."

"Understood," Liala said. I heard her footsteps before I saw a black blur jump off the roof top. She turned to her statue state as a stone eagle took to the skies, flying off to the distance. I assume she's doing her patrols. This just left me and Granger then.

Looking at the man, I could see that he was observing me curiously. "You know lad, when I first heard that Esme had chosen a vampire, I was skeptical at first... but you're actually quite passionate about this job." He told me. "What did the Generation of Miracles ever do to you to make you this way?" He asked.

I shut my eyes. "Nothing. They did absolutely nothing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations:<strong>_

_Angelus -Angel_

_Acedia -Sloth_

_Gula -Gluttony_

_Superbia -Pride_

_Avaritia -Greed_

_Ira -Wrath_


	3. II & History of Shadows (Part II)

_x.X. The Shadow .X.x_

_A/N: I really don't like this chapter, I'm really reluctant about this chapter because I still think there could have been more action to it *sigh.  
><em>

**_Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT PROOFREAD_**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_hitomi65: Thank you once more._

_ jessy . jassmine . 7: I will keep writing and thanks._

_Kuroshiroryuu: I hope you like this chapter._

_EclipseKuran: Sorry but I'm not going to pair Kuroko with anyone right now, but I might change my mind soon and Akashi is a good possibility... Thanks :)_

_Danny del Mal: YES! This story is totally about Kuroko gone bad ass and thank you, I'll be needing the luck very much._

_hate1994: Yes Kuroko, he should but I was lazy to write his entire thought process..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The History of Shadows (Part II)<span>**  
><em>

**_For a few centuries after the Shadows had arrived on earth, there was finally a bit of peace. All was at rest on earth... Until that eventful day in human history... That was the day they all returned._**

**_ On the 24th of August, AD 79, the Italian town Pompeii was tossed into terrifying chaos. The volcano, Mount Vesuvius had erupted, spitting out thousands of sins and claiming the lives of billions within a few hours. _**

_**Responding as soon as she heard, Iri had sent all Shadows to Pompeii but it was too late. The sins had already moved and spread to each corner of the globe. With more and more sins roaming the earth than before, hell has weakened. The barrier barely strong enough to keep in all the remaining sins so Iri made a plea to the Archangels for guidance.**_

_**They replied by sending down four of the greatest heroic spirits known to man. Iri then appointed an army to each spirit and sent them across the globe where they remained, they were named Generals. Each bearing a new name, their true identity a secret to everyone else but God and the Archangels. In return of these four spirits, Iri placed four seals onto the gates of hell and swore on her life that if any General falls, a seal shall break.**_

_**That oath still remains till today.**_

* * *

><p><span>II<span>

_The sun rises and sets on its own, it does not have a purpose but simply guides the world. People can chose not to follow and stray upon their own path, but that only means that they've found a reason to live. Others that follow the movements of the sun are simply waiting for their reason, whether they find one or not. But we shadows are different, we've already found our reason and mine is to move on. _

_._

_._

_._

"Bakagami! Stop trailing behind." Hyuuga yelled as they approached the conference location, his voice being carried through the tunnel they were walking in.

Kagami grumbled before he yawned, stretching out his arms out wide. It was currently 4.30am, Osaka time and the Seirin hunters had begun to make their way to the conference location. From what I've seen so far, I've noted that it was situated in an underground place beneath the sewers of Osaka itself, it was rather secluded if I must say. They continued to traveled down a dimly lit path until they finally reached their location; my eyes traveled along the room as I could already see some –hungry sins lurked in the darkness of the room, from their faces, I could tell that they couldn't wait to feast a fine soul... There were so many.

'Medea,' I whispered mentally. 'We have arrived at the meeting's location.' I informed her, my eyes never leaving the sins, eying them all carefully. You could never tell what could happen when it involved sins, especially hungry ones like all of these but the question that still lingered on my mind was, how did they all manage to hide from us for so long to form a group so big? 'Medea, please send Quadrant B and C as well, I fear that the number of sins here are too much for only Quadrant A to handle.' I murmured.

'Alright then, Tetsuya,' Her whisper softly replied.

I glanced back at Riko's shadow where Liala had attached herself too, and then to Kiyoshi, where Granger has found refuge. 'Be prepared, I fear we will be attacking earlier than I predicted.' I told them both through the mind link.

Liala was the first to respond. 'Alright, when you shift to your human form, we shall as well.' She told me.

In my mind, I frown slightly. 'No, do not reveal yourself yet, if we must, shift to your statue form.' I warned them.

'What?' Granger exclaimed, clearly outraged at my command. 'But we'll be slower and less efficient then!' He complained. 'Wait a minute… is it because of them being here?' He asked cautiously.

I didn't reply because even I was not entirely sure myself. 'Fine, do what you feel is right.' I said after a moment of silence.

'Good!' Granger huffed before cutting the link, leaving only me and Liala.

'Tetsuya, whatever happened in the past must be forgotten. What matters now is the present and whether you hate them or love them, we have to remember our duty first.' With that, Liala separated our links. For a moment, I thought about her words before finally coming to my own conclusion. She was right, I didn't have to care about my past –in fact… it was now dead to me.

"You woke me up at 3am in the morning only to come here and find that those bloodsuckers aren't even here yet?" Kagami exclaimed full of rage as he glared at Riko. "What the hell, Riko! I could have gotten a few extra minutes of sleep." He said annoyed before the girl sent him a silencing look. "I'm sorry, Riko, I'm just a litt–"His voice began spluttering.

Riko remained with a fake smile on her lips. "Congratulations Bakagami, your training has been tripled once we get back to Tokyo." She said kindly with a false tone of happiness.

"It seems that we are not the only ones who have decided to come early," A voice said as the Seirin hunters looked to see a new group of people. They weren't the Generation of Miracles, no, they were hunters from Kaijo. "Hello Seirin," The leader of the group said, coming into the light of the dimly lit room. "I'm Yukio Kasamatsu, their leader." He introduced himself. He had thick eye brows, and wide blue eyes. But perhaps the most prominent thing I noticed about his appearance though would be his knee socks that stood out from everything else. It was just... indescribable.

Hyuuga stepped up from the silent group and spoke up. "Junpei Hyuuga," He said, coming to shake the man's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you," He told him as Kasamatsu nodded. "Hopefully this meeting will go smoothly."

"I hope so too." Kasamatsu said.

Kagami snorted suddenly speaking up. "For host, they sure suck."

Something rattled, within seconds Kagami was pinned on the ground by a tanned hand. There was a stunned silence before the hunters reacted, grabbing their weapons to come to Kagami's defense. His attacker was all too familiar to me –tanned skin, dark blue hair with matching eyes. A smirk planted on the man's face as he stood up vanishing from lunging hunters, grabbing everyone's attention with him before he reappeared across the room. "What were you saying, scoundrel?" He asked Kagami smugly.

The red head immediately stood up but was held back by Koganei and Mitobe, a mute hunter. "Why you litt–"A hand slapped over his mouth to stop him from saying anything further to provoke the vampire.

"Eh, Aominecchi, did you have to do such a dramatic entrance?" I looked to see Kise as he happily appeared before the hunters, he looked more mature than the last time I saw him but I could tell that he was still the same. "Why couldn't you just walk in normally like me and Momoicchi? It's so hard to top that entrance now." A pink haired girl walked in as many male hunters couldn't help but stare at her, or her chest. "Right Midorimaicchi?" A man with green hair and glasses walked in as well, in his left hand, he held a long metal rusted chain, a bell attached to its end. I could only guess that this was his lucky item of the day. 'They haven't changed at all.' I mused silently to myself as Kagami growled.

"So you've finally arrived, where are the other members?" Kasamatsu asked, noting three missing members.

Kise smiled and turned to the hunter. "I'm afraid that they weren't bothered to turn up and instead sent us to negotiate." He replied with a smile, but from his eyes, I could tell that he too looked down at the hunters.

I could see hands clenching tightly, the hunters were pissed. "That was not what we –" Riko was cut off by Momoi.

"What happens here won't really change much," She said, speaking up. "From my research, your success rate has not been very good and even though Seiho and Shutoku aren't here, it wouldn't change anything. It's best if you just leave all the hunting to the professionals." She told the hunters proudly. I could see the hate in Riko's eyes, and the anger raging from all of the hunter's eyes.

"Why you…"

My eyes widened as I felt it. The sins were making their move, Momoi's last statement had attracted the Superbia and Ira sins as well as others. At that moment; there was a loud cackling as all hunters looked up to see human possessed sins appear suddenly. Their appearance were like lifeless humans, their skins, grey as they walked around stiffly but one thing that would never change about a sin possessed human were their bloody red eyes that glowed thirstily at you. Groans were heard as they dropped to the ground effortlessly, they lunged for the hunters and vampires. "It's like last night!" Hyuuga exclaimed, recognizing the beings as the Seirin hunters took their weapons into a defensive stand.

"Crap," Kagami swore, grabbing his gun out and reloading the bullets, the hunters from Kaijo followed in suit.

"Satsuki, what the hell are they?" Aomine exclaimed breaking into a fighting stance, prepared to strike. The pink haired girl didn't reply, her entire body was frozen with fear. Midorima had taken out his gun as Kise copied Aomine's defensive stance.

'I can't stand it anymore, I'm going in,' Granger said mentally.

'Wait! Not yet, Quadrant A hasn't arrived.' Liala had cried out but it was too late as we watched his large shadow come to life to reveal his human form as he let out a loud battle cry.

All eyes stared at him, some stunned but the sins cried out in horror at the presence of a shadow. "Let's do this, lassies!" He yelled, bringing his large arms into the air before slamming them down. The momentum of all this shook the ground, everyone within a three meter radius fell to their knees from the force. The sins charged, bringing out human weapons to attack him, I sighed watching him. That idiot was vulnerable. However, Granger simply smirked before he jumped in the air before landing on the ground in his stone state, his ape arms smacking and slamming sins to the ground as they quickly descended.

'It seems like he's eliminated a majority of the sins,' Liala mused after a moment.

'No,' I told her as I changed to my stone state, standing behind Kagami, I looked above, past his head. Blinking pairs of red eyes glowed as they stared down at the scene, amused. From my observation, Granger had only attacked the weaklings and the stronger ones were staying hidden, watching us. It was a smart tactic, seeking out the more vulnerable hunters and vampire to attack. 'Liala, shift and attack the sins above. They're hidden within the shadows. By using your hawk eye, you should be able to spot them quite easily.' I said making my move, appearing before the Seirin hunters.

They gasped as Hyuuga pointed at me. "You," He said but I paid no attention as I attacked at the oncoming sins. Looking up, I see a stone eagle attacking, a spear in its beak before it disappeared from my sight and into the darkness. Within seconds there were sparks as sins descended from above before vanishing through the ground, making its way down to hell. There were screams before the stronger sins that had escaped Liala's grasp charged at Granger and me.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is happening?" Aomine screamed out suddenly as all eyes turned to him, attracting the attention of all the Luxuria sins.

A human woman appeared before him, she licked her bottom lip seductively as she strutted over to the vampire, smiling as she did. "You're pretty good-looking," She told him placing a hand on his chest. My eyes widened, she was going to transfer the sin, and this wasn't good. My legs moved quick before I slashed the back of the possessed soul, her body lit into flames as the woman staggered back. Aomine stood stunned as he watched the sin descend. I paused for a moment before I realized why everyone else was staring at me. I wasn't in my stone form, during my action of blind rage, I had unconsciously shifted into my human form.

"…" I said before turning, but a hand tightly grabbed my wrist as I turned back to see Aomine. His blue eyes burning into mine –I could see it. The emotion of pure anger and the frustration of raging storms roar in his eyes; but so did sadness as well.

There were sounds of gasps as both Kise and Momoi came running up to me with their incredible vampire speed, I shifted within seconds as I watched the two collide into Aomine. Smiling softly to myself, I slithered away, only to be stepped on, red eyes glaring down at me –Kagami. "You're not getting away that easily," He told me as he took out his gun and shot at my shadow, there were a few more gasps before Aomine knocked Kagami over, lashing out at him.

"What the hell is your problem, how dare you hurt Tetsu." He yelled, his fist in the air as the tense air around him grew. My shadow senses were tingling as Aomine gave of anger waves, threatening his body as Ira sins made their way to him. However, Liala intervened their path.

A thick laugh entered the air as Granger jumped before the fighting duo, grabbing the back of Aomine's shirt before tossing him off Kagami. "Now, now little one," He grinned widely. "I won't be having you become a victim to Ira. Wow," He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "The lassie was right about you lot, hot-heads and easy targets."

"Granger," Liala said, appearing beside him in her human state, hand on her hip. "It's rude to talk to people like that, vampire or not," She stepped aside as she looked away from the leers she was receiving, turning her nose up in disgust. "Tetsuya," I appeared once more in my human state as she smiled. "It seems that back-up has finally come," She points to the tunnel as I spot the Quadrants appearing. "It seems our mission is over." Stone forms of all kinds of creatures appeared, jumping into the conference room. The hunters and vampires stared in silence, they were absolutely stunned from the expressions on their faces. My noses began twitiching again as the sense of sins rapidly picked up.

"It appears you were wrong, Liala," I bluntly told her, pointing over to the mass amount of sins that the hunters had 'defeated'. The sounds of bones cracking back together was heard as the bodies of possessed humans slowly began to rise back to their feet. "It's just begun," I said nodding to Granger and Liala. "_Skin of light and life, descend as you hear my plea_," I murmured along with Liala and Granger. "**_I summon thy_ **–**_Fides/Vir/Benevolentia_**." A bright light appeared as a blade no bigger than the size of my palms, rimmed with a spiky edge forming a curve appeared. The shape of the spikes forming the outline of wings as ancient runes decorated the surface. I grabbed the materialized weapon proudly, twirling them between my fingers before finding my easiest and most comfortable grip before vanishing from sight. Zipping past a few sins, I went for the kill. My speed increased to half of its full potential as I materialized within less than a millisecond in front of my opponents, making a quick slash with a twirl before disappearing once more.

Suddenly, my eyes widened as I felt someone slam their entire weight on top of my small body, I reacted quickly by slamming my back to the ground before rolling off my attacker who hissed, his face beginning to crack from the rough impact. Looking at him with my blank eyes, I felt nothing as I stabbed the man roughly down his body before spinning on my heel and tossing my blades into the two sinned souls running at me. The blades collided with their chest, the impact sending them to the ground. My face felt hot as the screams of the descended sins was lost upon my ears. As I looked around me, I could see the number of sins increasing immensely. It was clear to me that somebody, probably one of the seven main sins had planned this. They must have wanted the souls of the vampires very much to sacrifice so many. Growing frustrated with all of this, I retrieved my blades before I attached them together at its grip. "**_Tendo_**," I commanded as I tossed my combined blades into the sky.

As my blades soared into the air like a Frisbee, the sound of clicking metallic mechanism was heard before the spikes grew, their large deadly edges slashing through the sea of sins. There was a yelp as I noted that Koganei was right in the path of my blade, flashing before him, I caught my blade with ease before tossing it in a new path of direction. "Thanks," Koganei said, smiling softly, sweat laced his forehead as I noted that several hunters had made an attempt to fight the sins once more. "I owe you one." He told me.

"You owe me nothing," I blandly replied. "I'm just doing my job," I said flashing to redirect the path of the blade once again before returning back to Koganei as said person screamed from my sudden appearance. "Please leave," I advised him. "This fight is not meant for humans." I told them. The hunters stared at me for a moment. I could hear it; I stretched my hand out, clasping the blade in my palms before I tossed it over my head. A bead of sweat dropped down the nap of my neck as a sin descended from behind me, I stared blankly at the hunter's bewildered expressions. "As I said before, please leave." It took a moment before they all nodded, with minor protest from Kagami before they exited the area. I turned to my old friends, Midorima's green eyes burning into mine. From one look at his stern yet intrigued expression, I knew Akashi would be hearing about this soon. "It would be best if you four left as well." Turning away, I grabbed my blade from the burning corpse.

"Wait, Tetsu-kun," Momoi said as I turned my head slightly to look at her with one eye. "What happened to you?" She asked him. "What are they?" Her pink eyes hungry for information but it was normal for her. She had always been curious but this topic... was sensitive, especially with them here, listening.

Turning away, I sighed. "Somethings are left unanswered." I murmured, before I side stepped, dodging Aomine's lunged out hand. Down, I instantly bent as Kise had appeared behind me to grab me before phasing into a shadow in the ground and disappearing as far away as I could. They were going to kidnap me and bring me back to Akashi. I reshaped beside Liala on the other side of the room. "Assist the vampires out," I told her, she raised a brow but my dark mood must have been obvious as she nodded and phased away. I continued to fight, exterminating the sins, releasing my anger and fury out with every blow I sent.

By the time we were done, I released my blades from my hand, letting them disperse back into oblivion. Glancing over at the other shadows, I could see that we had lost Quadrant C completely and almost a half of Quadrant B as well. Noting the fallen robes and weapons, I quickly collected them before handing it over to Liala as she silently shifted and flew off Angelus for a private mourning ceremony for fallen shadows. Soon Quadrant A and what was left of Quadrant B followed, mourning our loss as they returned to the temple, no doubt planning to return to Angelus to pay their respects. I let out a sigh before I felt a large hand pat my head; I winced from the force of the pat as I turned to see Granger. "Cheer up lassie, we won," He said, grinning.

I simply stared at him, heating my gaze with my annoyance and anger. "But so many died," I told him.

Granger shrugged. "You win some and lose some lad," He said, looking upwards. "But remember, they're in God's hands now that their ascended." It still didn't change how I felt. "And you can sense it can't you," Granger's expression turned serious. "Those friends of yours are waiting outside for you."

"Let them wait," I shifted to a shadow. 'I'll never go back to that life.' I whispered mentally to him before adding, 'Don't forget to wipe their memories.' I reminded him as the red head grinned viciously. 'Remember, do it gently without harming them viciously.' His expression fell as I exited the place. Passing Kise; Aomine, Midorima and Momoi, I didn't bother sparing them a glance. After all this time, it seems as though they're still Akashi's followers.

Arriving soon at Sakura Temple, I walked passed Medea, her eyes pained. "Mission successful," I reported bowing. "There were a lot of casualties though," I murmured as she nodded. "I believe that someone is behind all this –possible one of the seven." Medea's eyes turned serious as she listened intently at my words. "There were too many sins gathered just now, to many for any ordinary sin to handle." I explained. "I believe that whichever sin that set up the events of this morning must have a higher authority than most."

Medea closed her eyes, pondering. "I see," She said standing up and dusting her kimono as we walked back to our podium. Looking around, every shadow returned to their day time form. Shifting ourselves to our statue form as I sat still, Medea stood beside me, a hand reaching out in front of her with her other resting on her kimono.

Mister Takanaka's humming was heard before he walked through the main gates, grabbing the keys to the shrine chambers before he entered as it signified another start of a normal day. People came and saw; the usual visitors that often visited noted the disappearance of several statues but made no comment to say anything. My expression was blank as I surveyed the visitors, no sins so far. That was until I saw it, double split eyebrows were heading straight for me –Kagami. A wide grin on his face as he ignored the looks he received from other visitors. "Found you."

'Granger… you buffoon.'

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Superbia -Pride**

**Ira -Wrath**

**Luxuria -Lust**

**Fides -Faith**

**Vir -Soldier**

**Benevolentia -Goodwill**

**Tendo -Extend**


	4. III & History of Shadows (Part III)

_x.X. The Shadow .X.x_

_A/N: Sorry but I won't be updating for a while as I have exams now. Sorry, but it's pretty stressful for me to cope as these exams are really important to me. Hopefully this chapter is enough for you readers. Don't hate me for the ending though.  
><em>

**_My apologies for any mistakes! I was rushing._**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>History of Shadows (Part III)<strong>_

_**"Skin of light and life, descend as you hear my plea,"  
><strong>_

_**That is the summoning call for a Shadow's holy weapon. Each Shadow has a holy weapon, a companion in their journey, an extension of themselves. Most weapons are depicted by a Shadow's strongest trait.**_

_**"I summon thy -" **_

_**Each weapon has a name, most being the Latin word of their trait. Each weapon has a specialised skill, and command words to use their weapon's strongest form or techniques. There are three stages in weaponry.  
><strong>_

_**1. Involucre (When their weapon is first summoned)**_

_**2. Palpate (After the use of the first command)**_

_**3. Lamina (The weapon's strongest form. Only to be used in true emergencies as it is highly dangerous)**_

_**Every weapon gives off a white light when summoned, this light has the ability to remind people of a memory very dear to the witness. For each person who sees the light, a different memory is seen. It is a memory that is the most cherished to the soul.**_

* * *

><p><span>III<span>

_There was once a time when I wasn't alone. When I had someone to rely on, my partner in crime... My light. Even when I was a vampire, even my shadows needed a light. That light was Aomine. _

_Key word being 'was'._

_He changed. They all did. Never did I think I would trust again, but here we... Me, a shadow. Him, my new found light._

_._

_._

_._

He was still here.

"Young man, I'm afraid the temple is closing soon," Mister Takanaka said to Kagami. "If you would like to make a wish, you better do it now." He advised the hunter.

Kagami shook his head. "It's alright," He told the elderly groundskeeper. "I'm just waiting for my '_friend_' to show up," His red tiger-like eyes narrowing on me.

Mister Takanaka sighed before nodding. "Alright, good night then," He bowed his head to Kagami who did the same in return. As soon as Mister Takanaka was out of sight and hearing range, I hopped down from my podium, shifting to my human form as Kagami's smirked at me. Weapons were soon bared at his neck as other Shadows gathered around him; he put his hands up mockingly in defeat.

"We meet again," Kagami said with his smirk widening as he spoke.

"Why are you here human?" Medea stood beside me, a hand placed on her katana. Kagami was silent for a moment, his eyes scanning Medea up and down. My senses were picking up Luxuria vibes radiating off the red haired man.

Walking up to him, I jabbed my finger at his ribs, hard. He instantly snapped out of it and glared at me. "What the hell was that for?" He snapped loudly.

My face remained impassive as I monotonously reminded him, "It is rude to stare, especially with erotic thoughts of our General." At that, Kagami flushed red and looked away in shame.

Medea coughed, catching everyone's attention. "I asked you a question, Kagami Taiga," She said, her voice held a stronger sense of authority than it usually did. "Why have you entered our territory?" Kagami looked serious as his eyes met Medea's.

"I want answers."

Medea raised her palm; Shadows lowered their weapons from Kagami's neck. With a snap of her fingers, all other Shadows dispersed from sight to complete their usual patrols of Osaka. "If you so desperately desire answers, then we should give you answers," She told him, turning on her heel as she moved towards the shrine chambers. I followed silently beside her, ushering Kagami to follow as well. We strolled past the praying alter before we came to a stop at a mural. The mural was decorated with ancient runes, to tourist and visitors; it was just another piece of art. Yet it wasn't. It was a gateway. Placing a hand on it, Medea murmured. _"Guidance of stars, path of light and life, open the gates to the home of the Angels," _Removing her hand, the wall began glowing suddenly. The square tiles slowly disappeared as a bright white light engulfed them.

"What the…" Kagami stood beside me, breathless as his eyes went wide.

_"Angelus…" _Medea's voice whispered as the swirl of white light finally formed clearly. Through the swirl, tall skyscrapers of glass were seen. "If you want answers, I'm afraid that I'm not the one to give it to you." She told Kagami, looking up at the hunter.

Kagami looked at her, and then to me. "What are you guys?" He whispered breathlessly, taking a step back from us.

"Some call us universal beings, immortals. Others, spirits that had been blessed by the Gods," I told him bluntly. "What we are, it is irrelevant. All that matters is our duty, and that we are simply shadows." My eyes looked back at Angelus, a nostalgia feeling passed through me as a small smile decorated my lips. "So who shall accompany the _human_ to Angelus?" I asked Medea. Kagami scowled at the human reference.

She smiled at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You already know the answer to that, Tetsuya," With that, Medea walked away from us. "Have a safe trip."

Kagami looked at Medea's disappearing figure and then to me. "Wait, are we going somewhere?" He asked me.

"Just follow me, Kagami Taiga." I told him, stepping up to the portal.

Kagami flinched, "Wait, we're going through that?" He exclaimed, his face paling slightly. "Is that even safe?" He asked, his feet moving backwards once more. I glanced at him, my eyes unchanging. "Is it even safe?" I looked away at the ceiling, my mind wandering slightly as I pondered upon that little thought. "Hey! Answer me!" The hunter yelled extremely loudly.

"…" I looked back at the red haired man. 'Was it safe for humans…?' I recalled using the portal once, but that was to visit Angelus during my leisure time. "Well I don't know, I've never heard of a human going through a portal before…" I honestly admitted. "Maybe your molecules would be rearranged, or you'd be transported to another dimension and die... Small details like that are irrelevant. Rest assured, everything should _probably_ be fine." Nodding to myself, I turned away from the cringing hunter. "Anyway, let's go. We're wasting time." I told him in my normal monotone voice.

Kagami shook his head, his hands forming the shape of a cross. "No," He protested strongly. "I absolutely refuse to go through that… that thing, especially since I could die." At his words, Kagami's brows knotted together fiercely. "Yeah, what if that thing is just a way of killing me," He said. "Who knows what could happen, maybe you guys planned it and that lady…" He trailed off. His words amused me.

"True, this could be another way of keeping you silent and I would agree that it's a much easier way of disposing of you," Kagami growled at me, his hands moving to his coat pockets. Probably reaching for a weapon. "However," His fingers froze cautiously as my blue eyes met his straight on. "Wouldn't you already be dead if we wanted you to be?" Red eyes widened for a moment as he paused, staring at me. "Think about it, Taiga," I spoke, the bluntness of my voice being carried by the wind that blew through the shrine chamber. Bells rattled in the background. "You've seen how easily it is for me to dispose of sinned souls… so why not humans too?"

"Are you implying that you're going to kill me?" Kagami snarled.

The corner of my lips twitched up into a small smirk, within a moment, I had him pinned to the ground, my hand wrapped around his tanned neck. "Wasn't that the point?" I told him, my eyes unwavering from his as he tried to pull me off. Sighing, I released my grasp as the man gasped for air. "Sometimes you humans are much too nosy," I told him, my eyes looking down at him, my lips in a firm line. "You should have never gotten involved in any of this, and your memories should have been erased."

"Then why don't you just kill me then? Come on, you've had the chances to before." Kagami yelled.

"I don't kill humans," I blandly said, my eyes tearing away from the hunter. "I never have…" My voice was low as I tried to block out the vivid images. Shutting my eyes, I clenched my fist tight –Akashi, the girls… the pools of blood. My body shuddered as I let out a raspy breath. Taking a deep breath, I held a hand out for Kagami to take. He stared at it before looking up at me. "Take my hand."

"What if it's another trick?" I didn't reply, my eyes never looking away from him. Kagami grumbled as he reached out and took my hand as I helped pull him up. His eyes stayed fixed upon me. "So why aren't you guys going to kill me?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "We need your help," Kagami's face looked stunned. "If we kill you, there is a chance that a sin with interfere with your ascend, therefore damning your soul and trapping you here. The problem is your sense of smell," Kagami raised a brow at my words. "You've been able to track me down several times now and that is a problem." I explained to him. "Since the scent of other shadows lingers on me as well, it makes it possible for sins to hunt us down."

Kagami seemed to nod. "That does explain why I kept smelling vanilla milkshakes and cherry blossoms…" I could only sigh at his lack of focus.

"Kagami," He looked down at me as I held out my hand to him once more. This time, my face was more serious. "Are you willing to help us?" The hunter was silent for a moment before he took my hand and shook it. "Good," I said, turning around as I walked back up to the portal. "We've already wasted lots of time. Now let's get going to Angelus." Kagami still looked reluctant, but he was the first to walk up to the portal, his eyes firmly shut with his hands out as he clearly prepared for the worse. Sighing to myself, I gave the hunter a gently push into the portal before walking through myself.

With that, we found ourselves at Michael's point. We stood on a cloud in mid-air. Micheal's point was a large golden gate, the bright light from the portal faded away as two golden doors closed with a thud behind us. The doors were designed with angel wings, and runes that even I didn't understand. Micheal's point was one of seven checkpoints. In Angelus, there was a checkpoint for each gateway here, each named after one of the Archangels. Each checkpoint was connected to different parts of the globe.

For a moment, I looked at Kagami in silent amusement as his jaw slacked at the sight of Angelus. The city of angels was beautiful. There was nothing in the human world that could compare to this place. "Hey, Tetsuya…" He said breathlessly. "Where are we?" Despite seeing Angelus briefly through the portal, it seems like even Kagami was affected by the city's true beauty and grace by his expression.

I chuckled lightly to myself before replying him. "The City of Angelus," I whisper softly, a warm smile gracing my face. "The home of Shadows; this is a place where no human or vampire may taint (well until you)." I said as I stared happily at the city's buildings, most built with ancient designs and structures. It was like heaven, yet it wasn't despite the city itself being surrounded by clear white clouds. "This place is everything to us. It's our hearts and souls."

"So is this where you go when you die?"

My eyes stared at him, my eyes narrowing as a thin line formed on my lips. Despite my blank expression, it was clear that his question displeased me dearly. "No," I said monotonously. "We _ascend_."

Kagami's brows knotted together. "You keep mentioning the word _'ascend'_, what does that actually mean?" He asked. There was a sound of giggling, a very familiar giggle as I turned to see Esme. At the sight of her, I bowed politely. Kagami on the other hand jabbed a finger at her, yelling, "You! You're that girl from the park!"

"Even after several years, you still lack in manners." Esme plainly said, hand over her mouth as her eyes traveled elsewhere.

Kagami growled. "That's not the point, what are you doing here? And with him?" Kagami swung his hand in my direction as I side stepped to avoid being hit. "Wait a minute…" He paused, his eyes widening as he took a step back. "Are you one of them…? A shadow?"

Esme chuckled before shaking. Taking a step forward, she transformed to her true state. "I prefer angel," She told him before turning to me. "Why are you here, Tetsuya," She asked me, her eyes and tone stern and serious. All the cheeriness and childishness from before had faded away from her face as her eyes flickered to Kagami, and then to me again. "Especially with him," She said cautiously, a frown upon her features. Her hands pointing at Kagami.

"He seeks answers." Esme's eyes met mine. It was clear to both of us what the deeper meaning behind my words were.

"Are you sure about this, Tetsuya?" Her eyes surveyed the hunter once more, analyzing him from head to toe. "It's too risky." She murmured, biting her bottom lip.

I glanced at Kagami myself; the hunter stared at us intently. The expression on his face revealed that he was clearly confused. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I replied, "What other choice do we have? Something big is going to happen to the human world, and maybe he can help us." I told her.

Esme looked at me; she didn't look convinced, especially with Kagami's involvement in all of this. After a moment of silence, she let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but he will be your responsibility from now on. You'll be his mentor and superior; do you understand that, Tetsuya?"

"I've already accepted that role."

Kagami scowled, a twitch mark appearing on his forehead as he jabbed a finger at me. "I'm right here," He exclaimed, angrily. "I can hear every word that you're saying you know."

Esme scowled at him. "Perhaps the first thing you should change about him would be his lack of manners and brain cells," She muttered, snapping her fingers as we all appeared in the hallway of the institute –the birthplace of newly turned shadows and their final resting place. Looking to the side, I silently closed my eyes as I placed my hand on the wall. Robes from lost members of the sin raid rested on the wall.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, my hands shaking as I looked at the long line of robes. "It was my fault that you all ascended." I told them in sorrow. "It wasn't meant to happen." I whispered.

A hand placed itself on my shoulder as I looked at Esme, a softened expression on her face. "They are with the lords now," She told me softly. "They are happy." I nodded before Esme led us away towards the Grand Library. I looked back to see Kagami silent, his eyes looking at the robes on the walls before landing on me as we walked. He didn't say anything as I looked back to Esme. She pushed the double doors open to reveal rows of high bookcases. Collections of writings from every place known to Shadows, brought here to contribute to the library. It was one of my favourite places to be. "If you want the answers you seek, there is only one place to find them hunter," Esme said, snapping Kagami out of his thoughts. "The book of Adam," She said, she pointed a book that rest on a gold podium at the centre of the library. The book rested inside a glass dome of its own, untouched from the outside world. "Inside that book, our history lies." She told him. "However, I can clearly see from your heart that you desire a different answer…" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"All I want to know is what were those things, and why did they attack us? Me?" Kagami told her. "And how the **_hell_** can I kill them?" Esme frowned at him; she was sensitive to the word, '_hell_'.

Speaking up, I replied him honestly. "They were sins, beings that had escaped from the depths of hell with the pure goal of destroying humanity. They only attacked you hunters because you all had an aspect of you that was desirable to them. In every human being, there is a sinful trait. Human souls develop traits, little things like desires where a type of sin is exploited." I could tell that Kagami seemed lost from the confused expression on his face. "For example," I said. "You, Kagami Taiga –you are too prideful, believing in yourself to much to the point that you give off Superbia vibes which attracts those sins."

"Superbia?"

"Pride," Esme inputted, finally speaking up. "We refer to each sin as a follower of one of the original seven that escaped from hell." She told him. "We also call them by their respective Latin names."

"Superbia, Luxuria, Ira, Gula, Acedia, Avaritia and Invidia."

"Pride, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed and Envy." Esme translated in the same order I had listed. "As time has gone by, many generations now, today develop more than one trait of sins, hence the increase of sin activity lately." She explained before continuing. "Only Shadows have the abilities to truly descend a sin."

"So you kill them?"

"No," Esme replied, sternly. "Sins cannot be killed; they can only be locked away. That is why we send them back to the place they came from, hell." Kagami nodded. "However, in some cases," She told him. "If a human was to descend a sin," She said, her eyes meeting mine as I nodded. "You are to use a holy weapon and mark them with a cross."

Kagami nodded once more before saying, "So it's the same way we kill lower ranked vampires," I flinched slightly at his words. Despite my new life, it was still unnerving to be reminded my past and relations to them. "But wait, what were those weapons that you pulled out during the fight? The ones that glowed really brightly and made me remember…" Kagami trailed off, his eyes looking away. It was a normal reaction.

I smiled slightly. "They were an extension of our existence," Kagami looked up. "Every being has a good trait that is more significant than others, and when we die, the trait helps us balance out the bad things we've done." I said, placing a hand on my chest. "_Fides_ means faith," I told him. "Even during my time as a human, and even as a vampire –I've never strayed from my morals. Although I had been misled at one point of my life, I never once lost faith in my decisions, hence my weapon." Looking up, my eyes met Kagami's. "Do you believe in the light?" I asked him.

He didn't answer at first. "Maybe, but it depends." He admitted, uncertain.

"I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the greatest hunter in Japan." At my words, Kagami smiled at me. If only he knew what he was getting into… "Will you become my light?" I held out my hand.

Kagami grinned. "Sure, I'll help you." He took it as I moved towards him slowly, my hand reaching out behind me.

"Then I'm sure you'll forgive me later." Before he had time to process my words, I plunged a blade into him. Kagami froze as I pulled it out and took a step back. He collapsed to his knees, a hand to the wound as he looked at me angrily. "You'll understand soon enough." I told him before he lost consciousness, slumping to the ground as his body went limp. I pressed two fingers against his neck, the pulse was faint but it was still there. Looking to Esme, I nodded. "Open it," I told her as she pulled at a red book in the nearest bookcase. The ground beneath the podium faded away into nothing as a deep black hole revealed itself. Dragging Kagami's body to the hole, I gave one look before tossing him inside. "I wish you the best of luck in your awakening."

The hole disappeared as the podium reappeared once more. The book of Adam glowed, a dim light appearing before vanishing. "Are you sure this was the right decision?" Esme whispered to me.

I looked at the ground where the hole once was. "Only time can tell if he'll truly awaken or not. Until then, we'll have to wait and see." I murmured as we left the Grand Library. 'May you survive and conquer your sins, Kagami Taiga.'

* * *

><p>'Damn that bastard,' I muttered opening my eyes as I found myself in darkness. 'Where the hell am I? Damn that Tetsuya, I'll get him for this.' My teeth gritted angrily. 'That stab had hurt.' I growled, touching at the spot he stabbed me only to find no blood. 'Strange...'<p>

There was a chuckle; my body froze as I turned to see a looming figure over me. "Welcome to Oblivion, Kagami Taiga," The figure hissed. "Are you prepared to fear your sins, Mister Light?"


	5. IV & Shadow Character Profile (1)

_x. Shadow.X.x_

_A/N: This is just a small filler for the story but it is counted as a chapter, how you enjoy it._

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Character Profile (1#)<strong>

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Shadow form: Alaskan Malamute (Nigou)**

**Weapon Name: Fides (Faith)**

**Weapon Type: Curved disk blades**

**Shadow Specialty: Shadow Manipulation**

**Station: Sakura Temple, Osaka, Japan**

**Likes: Angelus; peace and vanilla milkshakes**

**Dislikes: Being called short.**

**Past: Was a member of the Generation of Miracles but before he was turned into a vampire, he lived on a farm with his parents and grandparents. He also had an Alaskan Malamute before. **

**Relationships:**

**Generation of Miracles - strained**

**Esme - friends**

**Liala - friends**

**Granger - finds him annoying**

**Medea - respects her a lot**

**Kagami - his light**

**Kurohime - #UNKNOWN**

* * *

><p><span>IV<span>

_The moment I saw her wandering lost in the snow, I knew who she was. Despite the crazed look on her face, it was no mistaking her identity. Curiosity... it was a dangerous impulse that can either destroy you, or assist you. _

_I didn't regret what I had done._

_._

_._

_._

The wind picked up wisp of warm chocolate hair gently as she laughed when her hair tickled her face. Her loving sea blue eyes gleamed as she spotted him, her feet picked up a pace as she ran towards him. Her white sun dress gently picked up by the breeze as it fluttered around her. She looked like a blooming flower, but the more I looked at her, the more I shuddered in disgust. She was the one person 'he' had loved the most. Despite only seeing her once, her every feature from the crook of her neck to the tiny scar on her ankle was burned into the core of my mind. Her name was Suoen Kurohime. Once upon a time, she was 'his' fiancée. Before she was killed. Yet, here she stood before me in Caelum, a softened smile on her face.

Her cheeks were flushed from the running as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's been a while since you've come back, Tetsuya," She said as she sat herself down, patting the grass beside her for me to accompany her.

I obliged, my lips curling upwards slightly. "How've you been Hime?" I ask her. Kurohime nervously bit her bottom lip. It's been awhile since I've been to Caelum, and weeks since I've taken Kagami beneath my wings.

"I've been fine, Hime. What about you? Do you... Remember anything?" I asked, she looked away from me.

"I still don't remember much, but I feel better." I nod to myself as Kurohime begins to hugs her legs to her chest as she tucks her chin into her arms. "I don't understand, Tetsuya," She murmurs softly, a pout on her lips as she looks at clear white clouds. "Why can't I remember anything about my past..." She sighs to herself. My hand reaches out before I gently pat her on her head. She looks up at me with a kind expression before embracing me in her arms. "You're going to leave now aren't you?" She whispers to me, her head resting on my shoulder. "You never say very long... But it's not like you can anyway."

"Yes, I'm sorry," I tell her, pulling away as I stood up. My hands dusting my pants as I waved goodbye. Kurohime shook her head and smiled back. "I'll come back soon." I said as Kurohime stood up herself. My body felt lighter before a bright light engulfed me, transporting my body back to Angelus.

My eyes opened as I found myself in the library, my fingers gently running along the page where a watercolour painting of a field filled with flowers rested. On the page, Kurohime waved back at me before she stood up and disappeared through the corner of the page. Sighing to myself, I shut the book. The title, Caelum, engraved in gold wording before I slipped it back into its proper resting place.

"I will never understand you," I chuckled. "Sealing a lost soul into artificial world to keep her from descending, or ascending...isn't that a little desperate?"

"She was somebody I had only seen once, and when I had seen her, she existed as a picture in somebody's pocket watch." I said, turning as my eyes met Liala's. "Besides," I continued, the tip of fingers rubbing gently against the gold lettering on the book's spine before I pulled away. "She doesn't remember anything about her life. Not even how she died."

Liala's eyes narrowed. "Then why did you save her?"

"I was curious to see what he saw in her. That's all, Liala." I blandly stated. "I believe there must be a reason you're here to fetch me."

Liala nodded. "He's in the resting room."

A small smile found itself onto my face. "So he's alive?"

"His condition is not the best but while you were in Caelum, he pulled through and dug himself out of the hole." My eyes flickered to the podium, analysing the scratch marks beneath the white stand. There was a faint blood stained fingerprint at the edges of the stone white corners.

"How much damage did he take?"

"A stab through the abdomen courtesy of you, and severely deep claw marks. The marks appeared to have come from talons according to Esme's report."

"I see." I turned on my heel as we left the library, I turned to the left, walking away from the resting room.

"Don't you want to see him?" Liala called as I walked further away from her.

"No, both you and I know what will happen if he wakes up, and I don't intend on ascending just yet." I called back. I didn't have to look to know that she was shaking her head with a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>Five days...<p>

It had been three days since Kagami had escaped Oblivion. Today it appears he's finally awakened.

I stood by his side as his eyes flickered open to reveal red fierce orbs that immediately narrowed directly at me. "You're a bastard you know," His hand shot out and clutched my skull tightly, but not that much to hurt me. "Stabbing me and then ditching me in that pit of monsters." He growled darkly at me. "If I wasn't in this state, you would be dead."

"..." I stared at him with blank eyes. "Perhaps I should have kept you there longer..." I murmured to myself as I jabbed his sides, causing the hunter to wince in pain as he released his grasp from my head. 'Much better.'

Kagami stared at me. "So what happens now?" He asks.

Before I could reply, the door of the resting room slammed open as Granger bent lowly before forcing his way through the doorway. He walked sideways before fully emerging, a smirk on his face. Liala followed closely behind, a frown of disapproval on her face as she stared at the larger man. "Oh good, you're awake!" Granger said excitedly. "I have so much planned for us, 'friend'." With a swoop, he grabbed Kagami out of the bed. The hunter cried out in pain as he was promptly tossed over the man's shoulders. "Let's go get started with our fun time." He said, a mischievous smile on his face. "You're never going to forget any minute of it." Granger turned sideway, Kagami slammed his head hard against the wall, rendering him unconscious. The bulky red haired man didn't seem to notice, squeezing through the door, the hunter taking more damage to his already injured body.

Liala and I stood in silence as Grangers loud whistling could be heard echoing off the hallways of the institute. "Isn't he your responsibility to train?" Liala spoke up the moment Granger's out of tune whistling was out of ear shot.

I looked away from her intensive gaze. "It's best to give him the best for combat training," I replied, not meeting her judging eyes. "Besides, Granger didn't seem to mind."

"The boy just escaped Oblivion, should we even be evoking his body to this much physical activity?" Liala placed a hand beneath her chin.

"No." Liala placed a hand to her face.

"Is this because he unconsciously called you a weak midget?" Liala asked, a small smile on her lips as I darkly recalled Kagami in a coma where he would blurt confession every now and then. The most prominent comment being about my height.

"Perhaps..." I said after a brief silence. "But it was Esme's decision." I told her. "She said it would be faster for him to learn the three main individual aspects from us. Stone combat from Granger, Sensory seeking from you and Shadowing manipulation from me." I explained, Liala nodded in understanding. "Lights are only able to use of abilities to a small extent, but it'll help him fend off most sins." I added.

Liala ponders silently to herself for a moment. "Is there actually a point to creating a Light in this war?"

I close my eyes, my body leaning back against the cool wall. "They exist to help our existence, to make us stronger. In a way, they contain the human aspects we left behind."

"I see."

Crash...

Granger appeared within seconds, a bruised Kagami on his shoulder as he dropped the hunter onto his resting bed. His body appeared more battered and bruised than before. "I'll come and get him another time." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with a slight grin.

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a question for you: Who was Kurohime's lover and that somebody Kuroko mentioned?<strong>

**Oh, and check out my poll to vote for upcoming KNB stories from me.**


	6. V & Shadow Character Profile (2)

_ x.X The Shadow X.x_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :)_

_I am finally free as I am on vacation now. I have decided that I will update this story monthly._

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Character Profile (#2)<br>**

**Esme  
><strong>

**Station: City of Angelus  
><strong>

**Likes: Her mother; God, strawberry cakes and tea.**

**Dislikes: The word 'Hell', hot tempered people and lack of manners.**

**Past: She was sent to Earth with her mother to watch over the place from sins. She is the only person in direct contact with her mother and the other Archangels. **

**Relationships:**

**Shadows -They respect her, and she gives them missions.**

**Generals -She relays messages to her mother.**

**Iri -She loves her mother.**

* * *

><p><span>V<span>

_I had always been born with a frail body. _

_My grandmother had often joked that I would be weaker than my wife, but I guess we never got to see. Some past are just darker than others, and I am no exception to that belief._

_._

_._

_._

The institute's training room was located in the dungeon. The room was designed with the same structure of a medieval theatre with balconies along each wall where people could observe. The ground of the centre was furnished with a square red carpet where golden lines bordered and decorated around it. On each wall a tapestry hung, displaying a scene in human history. I stood beside Liala as my pale blue eyes observed the scene before me. "He's weak," Liala muttered. "His stats were higher than this when we first encountered him." She said, her eyes narrowing on the two fighting figures.

The corner of my lips turn upwards as I smile to myself. "Let him adjust first, before you judge him, Liala," I told her. "His body is slightly different than ours. It's the same process as being turned into a vampire, you have to let your body adjust to a new system."

"But does he have to be so... Weak?" She asked, her hand gesturing to where Kagami laid on his front, Granger sitting comfortably on his back. "I don't even think there's a point to training him." She admitted, lowly.

I chuckled softly. "All good things come if you wait, Liala," I informed her. "Perhaps you should take over training now." Liala nodded before jumping over the balcony, promptly landing firmly on her feet. My lips slightly curled in amusement as I watched Liala toss Granger off with ease. "Alright, Granger, it's my turn now." She said, a hint of happiness in her voice as she began walking out of the training room ushering for Kagami to follow as she headed to the tower.

I followed in suit, jumping down from the balcony. I held my hand out for Granger as he took it before standing up on his own feet.

"I think she still hates me for what happened in 1268," He admitted, scratching the back of his head.

I stifled a chuckle as I recalled what I had read in a certain book containing the history of the 13th Century. "I think they all still hold a grudge for what you did." I stifled a laugh. Granger stared at me with a raised brow, probably wondering how I knew about the incident. "The books in the library records _everything_." I informed him bluntly as his face fell slightly.

_"Everything?" _He asked nervously.

_"Everything."_

A smirk seemed to find its way onto Granger face as he grinned sheepishly at me. "Even what happened to you in that hot bath?" Horrific memories came flowing back as I suppressed an uncomfortable shiver that crept down my spine. What had happened that night should never be spoken about again. "Cat got your tongue, lad?" Granger asked sheepishly. "Don't worry about it lad, I would have been shuddering myself after being molested by naked drunk old men in a hot bath too. Especially in your stone state." By now, Granger had burst out laughing without a care. My brow twitched slightly as a dark mood began to take over. "Ah, how they rubbed against you!" He guffawed.

"Granger unless you want Medea to find out that yo-" His large bulky hand immediately covered over my mouth. Sweat formed on the back of his neck as he stared nervously at me.

"Alright lad, I'll never mention that again if you don't mention... 2012." He murmured lowly in my ear. I nodded silently in agreement.

We heard a cough behind us. "I don't mean to interrupt this romantic moment between you two but... We're here." Liala said as I noted the sealed wooden door that lead to the tower. Granger removed his arm as he stepped away from me. Liala turned to Kagami. "Sensory seeking is not only a key skill, it is also a skill for you to survive." She kicked the door open to reveal a dark abyss. "In this skill, you need pure raw instincts to survive. There's no other way for me to teach you this skill but for me to blind out your senses." She told him.

The moment Liala had opened the door, I couldn't help but stare at the expression that lounged on Kagami's face. It was as if he'd seen a ghost. Absolute fear loomed on his face as he backed away slightly. "No," He said with a hoarse, raspy voice. "I'm not going in there again, not after what _you_ did to me." His eyes directly narrowed at me as Kagami turned in his heel and stormed off, leaving us in silence.

"He's still afraid," Liala said, a hinge of annoyance evident in her voice as her eyes narrowed at the hunter's disappearing figure.

It wasn't long before I found Kagami. He had gotten lost and found himself in the library, his posture straight and stiff as he stood over the podium. His eyes unwavering slightly. "Sensory seeking is a important aspect you know," I said, coming up from behind him.

Kagami flinched before yelling as he staggered backwards slightly. "Where the hell did you come from?" He exclaimed.

"..." A small thought formed in my head. "I've always been here, Kagami," My eyes looking away.

"You're lying, you just got here!" He jabbed a finger at me as I didn't reply. Knowing I wasn't going to reply, he sighed to himself. "I didn't mean to storm off like that, it's just that," Kagami scratched the back of his head, his words trailed off. "... It just brings back bad memories."

"Is it from your human life?" I asked him.

Kagami stared at me, a bewildered expression on his face before he lifted up his shirt and processed to pat himself with his other hand. "I'm not dead am I...?" He whispered. "Holy crap, I'm dead, you killed me." Kagami yelled, clasping his head.

'...' "You're technically alive," I explained, recalling what Esme had told me about the shadow and light contract. "As long as I am alive that is." I added softly, but he still hear with his animalistic senses.

"What?!" He exclaimed, grabbing the front of my shirt. "What do you mean as long as you're alive?" He demanded, pulling me closer to him as my feet slightly dangled in the air.

My face remained blank as I calmly jabbed him, Kagami winced as I dropped to my feet. "What I meant to say is that you are still very much alive, but your presence is slightly higher. In a way, you're a more superior human being that has been blessed as you've balanced out all your sins, purifying your body." I told him, my tone blunt as I watched his mind attempt to process my words. "You're basically a human that has an angel's aura." His face still remained blank. Sighing to myself, I turned and pulled out a book. Opening it up, I turned it to page before showing it to Kagami. "Basically these are the ranks," My finger pointed to the top of the hierarchy system. "Above everyone is God, then beneath them is the Archangels, including the main seven." My finger moved down to where a picture of Esme and her mother drawn. "Then the Angels. Below them are the four shadow generals."

"Hey, how do you become a general?" Kagami asked, a small grin on his face.

"You can't," I deadpanned. "You have to already be dead, besides, they were chosen centuries ago." I added. "Continuing on, after the four generals are us shadows. Where you come in is below us, lights." Kagami stared at a picture of him as he grabbed the book from my grasp.

His eyes widened. "Is that me?" He exclaimed, staring at a small drawing of Self self in black battle armour.

I nodded. "Information in every book changes as time goes on, it only changes depending on its topic, though." I informed him before I took the book back. "Anyway, you're basically a being above humans and vampires."

Kagami grinned at me. "I'm above the vampire huh?" He said to himself, a smirk threatening to form.

My fingers jabbed his side once more as he flinched and cowered. "Don't get so prideful after you've just been purified." I said as I remained unaffected by the glare he threw at me.

"Wait..." Kagami said, straightening himself as his eyes narrowed at me. "I've been this for a while now but... Are you a vampire or shadow?" We stared at each other in pure silence for a moment before I answered him.

"If I was a vampire, I would have been disintegrated the moment I step foot in Angelus."

"So you're a shadow then." Kagami slowly said, comprehending the existence of my being.

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing you went through the same thing I did, purification." He continued.

"Yes, but I didn't get stabbed or tossed down a hole." I bluntly told him.

His hand grabbed the helm my shirt once more. "You mean there's another way I could have been purified without being harmed?!"

Before I could continue a large hand grabbed both our heads with an iron grip. "Now now, ladies, you're both beautiful in your own way," Granger said as he appeared behind us, a smile on his lips.

Liala appeared before us as well, her arms crossed. "Sexist," She murmured lowly to herself.

"Hey, that's what women during my time usually fought about." He released our head before swinging an arm around Kagami's neck. A feral grin on his lips. "So, how is modernisation today?" He asked. "I've notice that more and more skin is being shown for women, and yet men appear to be covering up more." He said to himself.

"It's a disgrace to wear that little clothing," Liala added. "There should at least be a little decency in woman today."

"It's the fashion of today..." Kagami replied. "Wait, aren't you guys foreign?" He asked, shrugging away from Granger's grip and pointing at him and Liala.

Granger's grin widened. "During my time lassie, it was all about pride and tribe honour." He said proudly. "Those were the days... Before those blast Normans invaded at least." He growled.

Kagami still looked blank. "I'll give you a hint: green, leprechauns, potatoes and St. Patrick's day." I said to Kagami as he nodded before turning to Liala.

"Olympus, Cronos and Titans." She told him but he shook his head.

"She's Greek." I stated as Kagami slowly nodded. "And you should already know about me."

Kagami nodded. "You're Japanese and your name is Tetsuya right?"

"Kuroko." Kagami raised a brow. "I'd prefer if you address me as Kuroko."

"So how is that I can seem understand you guys because I'm pretty sure I've never learnt Greek or Irish before." Kagami admitted.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but whenever we speak, our words are automatically translated by themselves so that people can understand us regardless of whether we even know their language." Liala said. "And vice-versa, we understand you too but your speech is converted so that we can understand you. Well that's what I believe anyway."

Kagami nodded. "So if I went to some foreign country and randomly sweared, everyone will understand me?" He asked, curiously. Granger grinned and nodded, happily giving him a thumbs up.

"Be careful of what you say, Kagami, you'll never know what might happen if you say the wrong thing." Liala warned him.

"You could get killed." I said, nodding to myself.

Kagami scowled. "Somehow I have a feeling you wouldn't mind that..." He grumbled.

"Indeed."

Kagami looked ready to punch me but held himself back as Esme approached us. "You're meant to be training." She said, her eyes narrowing at Kagami.

"My apologies, Milady but... Some circumstances came up." Liala said bowing politely at her.

Her eyes flickered onto Kagami. "I see..." She trailed off, her eyes scanned Kagami. "You've seemed to survived the purification." She noted before turning away. "Carry on." She said before walking away, vanishing in rays of sparkling light.

There was a brief moment of pregnant silence that fell upon us before Granger spoke up. "I can never get over how she just disappears like a fairy, leaving sparkling dust behind every time." He confesses.

'Buffoon.' I shook my head.

Liala smacks the back of his head roughly. "Respect her you idiot, she's above us after all." She scolded him.

My eyes turned to Kagami who seemed to be in thought. "Kagami," He snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down to me. "You were spacing out for a moment." I informed him.

"Oh, sorry, Kuroko," He scratched the back of his head. "I was just remembering how the Church told us that Angels were God's assistants and for a long time... I just imagined them as people with harps in their arms, glowing rings on their head and white wings."

'That's rather far fetched...' I couldn't help but think to myself.

Granger laughed. "And the tooth fairy is a calcium eating monster that hunts people and feast upon their flesh." He said before roaring off into laughter. "You get it right?" He asked but everyone else seemed to look as blank as me. "It was meant to be a joke." He explained. "Sarcasm?" He added, looking at us.

I sighed. "Old men should stop trying to act cool."

* * *

><p>Soon after, I taught Kagami some shadow manipulation.<p>

One foot was placed before the other, my palm held out at a target. "There are five basic shadow commands," I said, the shadows in the room began shaking uncontrollably around me. "Two which are protection spells and three that mainly for combat." Kagami looked nervously around him as the shadows of the room began pulling away from their sources, slithering like snakes towards me. "Now I am afraid we do have restrictions as this is only training, but bare in mind that your powers will be mildly less harmful to sins as ours." My outstretched hand clenched into a fist. _"Debilito." _My palm reopened as all the shadows gathered around me swirled into a ball before scattering, paralyzing every being in the training room, including Kagami. "'Debilito' is a minor spell, it basically allows you freeze every being in the room other than the user." I explained.

Kagami didn't respond. Walking over to him, I touched his shoulder lightly as he found himself moving once more. "How did you..." His voice trailed off.

I lifted one finger to his face. "Contact releases the being from a binding, just make sure you tap the right person." I told him as he mutely nodded. "Now go do exactly what I did just now," My thumb jabbed at the spot before the target. Kagami stared at me wide eyed. "Trust me, Kagami, this is the easiest spell to do." My feet walked past him as I sat myself down on the ground of the training room, my hand reached out and picked up the book I had brought with me when we first came here.

I have feeling that we would be here for quite a _long _time.


	7. VI

VI

We knocked on the door to the room before we heard a soft, "Come in." Walking through the door, we see Esme on the ground before the Statue of Iri, the light of the heavens shining down through the glass panels. This room had not changed at all since I've first arrived here. Kagami followed behind me, dressed from head to toe in matching black shadow gear. He took in the room as his eyes widened at the statue. "The Lady In Grey." He whispered softly to himself but I still heard him.

My eyes turned to him for a moment before I turned back to Esme who seemed to be in a daze. Her lips moved softly, chanting something. We waited respectfully for her to finish. The moment she was done, she brushed her white dress before standing up. "Thank you for waiting," She said, dusting her hands together.

"Not a problem," I replied, bowing politely to her. My eyes flickered to Kagami as I gestured him to do the same. He reluctantly bowed as well, a small scowl decorated his face. "You called for us?" I asked, standing up straight.

Esme nodded. "Yes," She said. "I've been looking into what Medea had reported about sins working together, and I've noticed a rise in number at one specific location. I would like you to investigate," Her blood shot eyes flickered and landed on Kagami. "With your new light of course." She informed us.

"What is the plan of action then?"'I asked her.

Esme turned back to me. "Simply observe and report back to me, however, if spotted, you are to immediately retreat, not to descend them. We are low with numbers right now." I nodded in understanding. "Everything you need to know will be in the book of Eden, further information will be relayed to you if found, Tetsuya." She nodded, before politely gesturing for us to leave her alone once more.

Kagami grinned as we walked out of the hall. "So where are we headed? Oh, I can't wait to us my new moves on those sins, and I ca-" My fingers moved instantly as it jabbed Kagami's sides as the light grabbed his sides in agony. "Kuroko, you... Bastard." He managed to wheeze out. "What was that for?" He asked, breathlessly.

"That was a reminder to you Kagami," I said, simply. "This mission is only to observe,"

"And attack if caught which is pretty likely." Kagami imputed, winning him another jab to the side.

My blue eyes stared up at him. "Don't jinx us, Kagami because I don't want to die just yet." I told him.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the library, I made way to the book of Eden as I flipped it to the page of mission. My eyes quickly scanned the details before I shut the book. "What does it say?" Asked Kagami.

"Do you know where the world's largest Sulphur volcano is, Kagami?" I asked my light. The red head stared back at me blankly. "Of course not, Kagami is a bakagami after all." I should have known.

His light flinched as the hunter looked to the ground. "It's not my fault," he said, scratching his head with a scowl on his face. "I always wanted to be a hunter, geography wasn't important to me at all." He protested.

My dead eyes stared at him blankly before I asked, "Do you know where Japan is?"

"Don't mock me!" Exclaimed Kagami, his hand shot out and attempted to grab ahold of the front of my shirt. He grabbed air instead as I quickly steped away before reappearing on the other side, my foot lightly tripping him over. The red head fell ungracefully to the ground.

"Banyuwagni Regency Java, Indonesia."

"What?"

"That's where we're going, Kagami." I told him, shutting the book before slipping it back to its place before I wordlessly began to walk away. Kagami following in tow as we exited the library, my eyes landing on two familiar faces. "Are you both going to be following?" I asked, my teal eyes glancing at the two shadows.

Liala looked at him, a dagger in her fingers as she twirled the weapon elegantly in her hands. "You need backup, Tetsuya. That place is a direct path to hell." She told him. "I've flown past it before, it's huge and leads down straight to the earth's core."

Granger grinned, his arms folded. "I'm just coming for the fight." Liala rolled her eyes.

He sighed. He knew them well enough to know that there was no changing their minds when it came to their decisions. "We better get going then."

.

.

.

We had travelled via portal to Banyuwangi Regency Java, Indonesia.

Kagami found himself leaning against the Kawah Ijen volcano, the strong smell of sulphur bubbling from the bubbles that popped from the sizziling sulphur lake. 'This place was a human deathtrap.' Kagami thought, scowling as he gripped the walls for his life. "Watch your step, boy," warned Liala, her eyes staring at his feet that stood on the thin ledge of the volcano. I glanced back at my light, he was wedged between Liala and Granger as I led the group. We were currently scaling the natural structure.

When we had arrived, I used my shadow manipulation to scatter the shadows to search the grounds for any hidden openings and soon found an opening as I found myself leading the group through a narrow rocky paths before we reached the volcano, but it seemed that we would have to climb it to reach the opening. Liala had found a pathway that cut around the steep structure, hence their current situation. I walked in small side steps, my back pressed firmly against the rock with my palms out wide to keep a grip at my sides as I moved with more ease than the others due to my smaller size, something I was grateful for, for once.

"Is master here yet?" I stopped, my head whipping back to the others as I silenced them with a single look. Placing a finger on my lips, I took a few steps closer to the voices, I made gestures for the group to stay where they were. Liala nodded back. As I moved closer, one hand had moved to grab my weapon. I was meet with the sight of no sins, my teal eyes scanned the area around me, odd. I didn't sense or spot anyone but I sure that I had heard something. My feet walked closer before my eyes widened.

A small gap opening.

Crounching down, I stared at the small gap opening. It was probably the size of a small window. My head peeked inside before I immediately pulled away from the intensive heat of the lava. A hiss escaped my lips, before letting the cool air brush against my face, relieving it. I moved back closer to the group before informing them of my discovery. "There's an opening, I hear voices from inside the volcano so the sins are most definately hiding inside but we can't get too close to the opening as a river flow of lava lies directly below it." I looked at Kagami. "Stay here, Kagami, the heat will be too much for your flesh to handle."

The red head looked to protest but a large hand clamped down on his head, immediately reminding him of one of his senior Seirin hunters. "I wouldn't argue if I were you," said Granger, patting his head.

"Granger will stay here too."

The giant let his hand drop as his eyes narrowed, "And why is that?" He asked.

"Conspicuous has never been something you could pull off," I stated bluntly before turning to Liala. "Shift and monitor them from above, get close enough for a visual but not too close. They can't know we're here." Liala nodded, jumping off the ledge of the path before transforming into an eagle. The stone bird flew to the skies and out of the sights as it flew 3000ft above. "Both of you stay here." I said, before jumping and landing on the ground in my stone state as I padded my way back to the opening before sticking my head fully through, in this form, the heat did not affect me at all. My canine eyes stared at the inside of the volcano's structure, it was surprisingly hollow at the middle. As my eyes zoomed in, I was stunned to see so many of them clustered there. They were all yelling over each other, pushing at others. It was a complete mess.

"Enough!" An authoritative voice commanded. Instantly the sins fell silent, my stone eyes narrowed, my nose twitched uncomfortably as the smell of the sins got stronger. Whoever this was, or... What it was?

I couldn't see their face clearly as the person stood in a shadowed area. Large talons... Furry skin, a different leg, from a different animal. 'Asmodeus?' I thought, thinking of the demon that was linked to luxuria. 'No, it can't be... Could it?' My mind began to ponder, I honestly didn't know. 'If one of the greater demons is behind this, than we need to leave now.' Carefully, I pulled my head away from the opening, cautious not to make not to a sound. Any sound could alert them of his position and presence, we had to leave now. The faster we relay the information, the easier it'll be to decide our plan of action from now.

"Watch your hands! Not down there!" If my stone eyes could have widened, they would have. I ran, my small paws pattering away quickly against the surface. The ground began shaking below my feet, they were coming.

"Run!" I shifted for a brief second to yell. I didn't waste anytime to scold them for their idiocy, my first priority was to get them out, alive. Granger and Kagami looked stunned, but from the looks on their faces and intense waves of heat that were radiating behind him, they saw the sins and began to run. Granger shifted to his stone state, sweeping Kagami off his feet as he pushed himself off the ground with his large arms, tucking the ex-hunter over his shoulder before jumping off the ledge, his feet sliding down the volcano. I followed in his steps, jumping down before running down. My paws slipping once in awhile as I struggled to keep a firm grip. The friction beneath his paws stung as I winced, I felt the surface of my paws being slowly eroded away against the contact.

.

.

.

The sins watched them jump, "They're getting away."

"Quick lets get them before," another spoke, it brought its human body to the ledge, ready to jump over but felt a hand on its shoulder, turning around to see none other than their leader. The sin immediately pulled away from the ledge, bowing.

Their leader dismissed their actions, it's eyes focusing on the three sliding figures. "Do not bother with them," the sins look startled.

"They're shadows." One protested.

"You will die if you follow after and descend back down, we cannot risk to lose more numbers." Replied their leader. "Forget them, they're dead. All they have to catch them are the pools of acid below."

.

.

.

Liala flew beside us before shifting to her human form, she held her hand out bringing out an object. Within seconds a portal opened as we fell through the inter-dimensional gate, landing down at Raphael's point.

Kagami winced as he landed painfully on Granger's stone figure, immediately rolling off as he rubbed his bruised back. Granger sat back up, a smirk on his lips as he shifted back to his human state, "Now that is what I call a chase." He grinned, smiling down at his fellow red head. "That's the life of a shadow."

I shifted back, standing on my feet, my teal eyes narrowed as they examined the scratches and cuts that adorned my pale skin from sliding down the volcano. As I was about to take another step, a suddenly pain shot through my body, I shut my eyes, containing the scream I had nearly let out before I sighed. I knew that this would take some time to heal. Taking a deep breath, I blazed in silence anger, turning on my heels as I stared quietly down at Granger and Kagami, Liala stood by his side. "You could have killed us, Granger." I said, coolly.

"But I didn't."

"That's not the point you fool, now they know we were there and we didn't even get a chance to hear what they were planning! You could have risked our whole existence." Liala yelled back, not bothered to hide her frustration and anger. "Do you know how much trouble we're in for compromising this mission?" She exclaimed.

She was right, I sighed, my arms crossed as I took a deep breath. The frustration was clearly getting to all of us. "That's enough, Liala." Liala stared at me with a raised brow as she tried to read my expression. "Granger, you're on suspension for the next week, and you'll be returning to the shrine. You're help is no longer needed." Reading the tension, Granger stood up, his large muscular figure shadowing over my smaller frame but he didn't say a word before he disappeared, slithering away in his shadow form. My teal eyes landed on my light, "Kagami," I began, "You're grounded."

"What?" Exclaimed Kagami. "Then what's the point of my training then?"

"I made a mistake." The harsh tone was enough to silence the red head. "You weren't ready," I told him. "It was my call to make, and you weren't ready. Granger was a distraction to you as much as you were to him, it was a mistake bringing you and we paid with consequences." Kagami stood up, his body shaking in anger. "You're not ready to face the sins yet." The red head didn't speak anymore and simply stormed off.

"Was that wise?" Asked Liala, quietly.

There was a brief silence, "I've made too many mistakes on this mission." I murmured, lowly. "I'm not taking any chances on him, not if I want him to return alive."

.

.

.

He stared at the gate before approaching it. He had seen how they opened it, and he knew that he didn't need to have any shadow abilities to open a portal from Angelus, he simply need this. He smiled proudly at himself, holding up a small shadow white dagger in his palm. "I'll show you whose not ready." Muttered Kagami, walking towards the open portal, in his mind, he envisioned the place he desired to go to -the Kawah Ijen volcano. He was going to redeem himself.


	8. VII

**Next update will take a while but keep your eyes wide open. Seriously, I feel like I give Kuroko the best lines some times. I do not own Knb.**

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't the sort of kiss I'd had with him before, hungry, wanting, desperate. It wasn't the sort of kiss I'd had with anyone before. This kiss was so soft that it was like a memory of a kiss, so careful on my lips that it was like someone running his fingers along them. <strong>-<strong>**Maggie Stiefvater, Forever (The**_ **_Wolves of Mercy Falls, #3)_**

VII

"Soak them in here," said Esme, her hands gesturing to a small stone tub, I obliged and place my feet inside, I hissed lowly in pain despite my blank expressions as the I felt the holy water flow through the cuts, purifying them and cleaning out the wounds on my feet. I held my arms out as Esme took a cloth, wiping at the wounds in my arms. It stung too. "You're lucky, you didn't cut a nerve." Mused the angel. "It would be much more painful."

I didn't speak, my lips were shut as I closed my eyes, recalling all the events that had led to now. "I'm beginning to regret changing him," I admitted begrudgingly. "Perhaps we should never had involved him with us."

"He would have eventually crossed paths with us in the end," replied Esme, rubbing harder at wound as I flinched, my arms trying to pull away but she held them with an iron grip, my hands began to trash about slightly. "It was better to have him on our side than theirs." She told me. "If you really regret your decision, then go talk to him later." I nodded back in agreement. Esme pulled the cloth away before placing it on a table in the infirmary. "I've checked into your report on Asmodeus's involvement," she informed me, releasing her grip before bringing out a roll of bandages as I sat up straighter, my interest peaking. My arms, feeling much better now. "Fortunately for us, Asmodeus has no involvement in this. Neither of the seven princes of hell do."

I was silent as my mind quietly processed her words, so it wasn't a greater demon. "I apologies," I told her, my head bowing down slightly. "If I had stayed a bit longer, then maybe I could have uncovered the identity of the mastermind." I said.

"No," replied Esme, dropping an arm before moving on to the other. "You made the right decision of escaping, if you had stayed and got captured, you would have never been able to inform us of your findings." She finished bandaging his arms before moving to grab a roll of wider bandages. "Your feet should be ready now," I pulled my feet out of the tub, my eyes stared at where light lines grazed my skin, a friendly reminder of what remained of the cuts that had been there.

"What happens now?" I asked, she came over and began to bandage my legs.

"I will call for a meeting with the four generals," replied Esme, cutting a strand of medical tape to secure the bandages. "What I need now i-"

She was cut off as the door of the infirmary was violently thrown open, we snapped our heads around to see Liala, her face slightly flushed a shade of pink, her breaths deep and raspy as she looked about panicked before her eyes found me. An ominous feeling began to coil and twist within my gut uncomfortably.

"Tetsuya! Its Kagami, he was captured by the sins." My eyes widened as I stood up on both my feet, my hands reaching for my combat boots, I didn't waste anytime slipping them onto my feet before following her back to Raphael's point, Esme trailed closely behind us.

When were arrived, a crowd of shadows had already gathered around the gate. "What happened here?" Demanded Esme, the shadows made a path for her as she got to middle where an injured shadow sat, his arms bloodied and heavily wounded as the man took deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. Light tanned skin and messy sandy brown hair, cuts streaked across his body, some of his clothing shredded with slashes as his sword hung loosely from his waist.

I recognised him, "Talbot," I went over to him as he looked up at me. "What happened?" I asked lowly, my eyes hardened as they stared down at him.

"Your light, that red head," said Talbot, his hand grasping at his wounded arm to stop the bleeding. "He suddenly appeared by the village I was patrolling around, it appears he had gotten ahold of a transporter, but he had gotten the location wrong as he hadn't seemed to have any experience with it. He had told me that he was your disciple, and asked where Ijen was. I was suspicious at first because I didn't know who he was but then I remembered the rumours circumlating of a light appearing, and so I agreed to show him Ijen but when we got there, we were ambushed." He told me. His honey eyes stared into my teal orbs. "They took him, Tetsuya." The, '_I am sorry_' didn't need to be said, I could tell from his eyes that he already felt guilty enough.

"Why did they spare you then?"

Talbot turned to look at Esme, "They wanted me to pass on a message to you," he bowed his head politely to the white haired angel. "They told me that if you wanted Tetsuya's light back, you have to give them something called... The Scroll of Life?" From the corner of my eyes, I saw Esme's figure tense but she covered it up as quickly as it has come, nodding at him, her arms moving to cross themselves across her chest.

"I see," said Esme, she glanced at all the shadows around her. "Please help Talbot to the infirmary, the rest of you, return to what you are doing before, this matter will be dealt with shortly." We nodded at her commands before some shadows helped Talbot up, Esme hung back, her eyes stared longingly at the gate.

My eyes meet briefly with Liala's, I nodded before she turned away and joined the group of shadows that had went to help Talbot. "The Scroll of Life... There's no books on it." I spoke up, my curiously perking as the name rolled off my tongue with ease.

"That command included you as well, Tetsuya."

"You forgot," I informed her, "Kagami is 'my' light, I'm afraid that this does involve me very much."

A brief silence fell between us before she turned to look back at me, her eyes clouded with secrets. "It's not safe to talk here." She muttered beneath her breath, turning away from the gate as she quickened her pace.

We found ourselves back in the room I had first entered as a vampire. "The Scroll of Life is exactly what its name implies," said Esme, her eyes staring up at her mother's statue. "Every living person that has ever walked on the face of the earth, whether they are vampires now or any other mythical being, or even dead, their name is there. It's a record of everybody who exist in the world and the reason why you cannot find anything about it is because it is too dangerous to be known."

My eyes narrowed on that last statement, "What can it do?"

"Erase."

"What?"

"It can erase anybody's existence." The words settled in, erase existence. The whole world could be wiped out if they handed that over to the sins. "You see why we cannot trade this over?"

"Then what about Kagami?"

Esme stared at her mother's stone face, "I have to do what is right to protect humanity, Tetsuya, I have to let him die. Sacrifices must be made." My fist clenched but I didn't speak, I nodded politely.

"I understand." I replied before I bowed and left the room, my feet making my way to the library.

"What happened?" Asked Liala, she jogged lightly towards me as my fingertips traced the spines of books that rested on the book shelves. My fingers trailed along before pausing at a specific book, Liala's eyes widened as she stared at the book that I plucked out. "You're taking that?" She exclaimed in suprise.

"I need to do something, Liala." I told her, walking past her. She reached out and grabbed my arm, holding me in place. "Tetsuya, are you sure about what you're doing?" She squeezed it lightly.

"We're already fighting in a war, Liala, our numbers are down. I'm simply balancing out our numbers." I assured her, her hand releasing my grip. "I will be fine." It was a lie.

Even I doubted my own words right now.

.

.

.

"I never thought I'd see you here again, Tetsuya," mused Akashi as he sat on his throne. Beside his throne, the Generation of Miracles stood, Midorima, Momoi and Murasakibara to one side while Kise, Aomine and my replacement, Mayuzumi to the other. Behind me, vampires loyal to the Generation of Miracles stood, they blocked the doors as they surrounded me in a sort of circle.

"I assume you know what I am," I replied, my head tilting slightly as I stared at him with satisfaction as his eyes narrowed slightly, his lips forming a thin line. 'Ah, he doesn't.' "So you've been informed about our last meeting?"

Akashi smirked, "You put a strong block on their memories, Tetsuya, but unfortunately for you, it was not something I couldn't easily remove. I must say, it was intriguing to see you again but as you know, traitors do not return alive." His red and gold eyes narrowed at me. Kise and Aomine looked away, refusing to meet my eyes as Momoi covered her mouth. They all knew what was going to happen next. "Get him."

The vampires that surrounded me attacked, I expected this. "You really are pathetic, Akashi," I said as collected all the shadows from the room, everyone paused and stared as their shadows slithered like large black snakes towards me surrounding the ground I stood on before it began to morph, rising from the surface as two black wolves were born. They landed with a loud 'thud'. They growled lowly, their eyes dead pools of black as they surrounded me, circling around me with their large bodies that towered over my height, creating a wall between me and them. They snarled viciously at any vampire that tried to move closer, their claws scrapping loudly against the carpeted floor leaving deep scratches behind. "It really makes me wonder, Akashi, why would Kurohime ever love you?"

The glass window behind the throne cracked, the Generation of Miracles stared horrified as a dark expression fell onto Akashi's face. The red head stood up, a sign to all his loyal followers to back off. This was his kill.

I remained unfazed, 'Good,' I provoked him. This would make things a bit easier.

"You will pay very dearly, Tetsuya," said Akashi, he looked ready to kill him and shred his body to bits. His eyes gleamed with excitement? No, anger laced with glee.

"My apologies, but I do not have any intention of dying." My hands reached out and pulled out Caelum, I flipped the pages open as I engulfed the room and its people into the articifal world.

I watched as the vampires stared about, some winced from the light. I jumped away just in time to dodge Akashi's on coming assault, he moved fast, lunging for my neck. My feet crushed the flowers beneath me as I shifted before reappearing away, my eyes did a quick three hundred and sixty scan, where was she?

I gasped, a slender pale hand crushed against my throat as I found my back thrown to the ground. 'Crap,' My eyes shut as I shifted into a shadow, merging into the shadows of the flowers. I hadn't seen him coming. Akashi glared at his surroundings trying to locate me as I laid resting on the surface of the ground. Where was she?

"Tetsuya?" I watched red and gold eyes widen in recognition before I slithered over to where she stood, a basket of herbs in her hand as she stared at the large group of people that had entered her domain. I shifted as Kurohime let out a slightly gasp, placing a hand on her heart. "Oh, you scared me for a moment," she admitted lightly tapping on my shoulder playfully. "You need to stop doing that."

"Impossible," I heard Midorima whisper. "She can't be alive..."

"Darling, is that you?" Kurohime turned to stare at Akashi who had taken a few steps closer to them, his hand reaching out slightly, expecting her to embrace him.

Kurohime stared at Akashi, no recognition flashed in her eyes, instead, she asked, "Do I know you?"

Akashi's eyes widened, his arm dropped as silence fell. He kept staring at her, he looked defeated, he could not believe that she did not remember him.

I took Kurohime by the shoulders, she turned before blushing slightly as our eyes met. "I'll be back." I told her.

Kurohime smiled, "I know you will." She waved as I pulled everyone out of Caelum.

The wolves that guarded me had faded as I released their shadows, I won't be needing them now. "Was she real, Tetsuya?" Asked Akashi, breaking the silence, his eyes still lost.

"Yes," I replied.

"Why doesn't she recognise me then?" He demanded fiercely. "Did you erase her memories of our love?" He exclaimed, lunging forward, his attacks less precise as he let his unstable emotions affect him.

I dodged his attacks with ease, "She does not remember her past, that was the way I found her."

Akashi stopped attacking, "She was... Alive?"

I shook my head, "She died, but her soul was still bound to the earth. I created that world because I knew she'll at least be at peace that way, but she has no memories of anything, not even you, her husband."

"What do you want, Tetsuya?" Asked Akashi, his eyes staring longingly at the book in my palms. He desperately wanted to be with her again. "In exchange for her." He muttered.

I flipped the pages open, my eyes finding the page where Kurohime had returned to her cottage, she animatedly began to cook. "The only way for you to be together would be if I sealed your soul into the book with her." I informed him. "If I burned this book, you'll never see her again because this is the only entry to her world." My teal eyes met with his red ones.

"I'll do anything." Vampires gasped as they stared wide eyed at Akashi. His behaviour stunned them.

I stared at him satisfied, "I need your help."

Akashi's eyes narrowed, "Elaborate, please," he said.

"Wait, Akashi, what are yo-" The silver haired vampire that replaced me suddenly said.

The red head simply whipped his head around, his eyes glaring dangerously at him. "Silence, Chihiro, I am past the point of mercy now." He hissed before turning back to me. Mayuzumi immediately shut his mouth.

"Akashi," Midorima began, he pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose with his bandaged fingers. "Perh-" he dare didn't finish his sentence as the look he received back deemed him silence.

I coughed lightly, heterochromia eyes turned back to cautiously watch me, his eyes flickering every now and then between my face and Caelum. "Akashi, I need some of your men," I began as murmurs broke out from the vampires around me. "But," I said, my eyes scanning around the room before I continued, "I will select them." I told him.

"We both know that the Generation of Miracles will be at your disposal," stated Akashi, there was no denying it but he most definitely knew that Momoi; Kise and Aomine would help without a doubt and the others would not be hard to convince as he could simply order them to do so, and they would oblige.

"I don't want them."

Akashi blinked, stunned slightly but quickly recovered. "Then who do you want?" Asked the vampire.

"I want the innocent."

.

.

"What do you mean he never returned? He always returns!" Exclaimed Riko, she was pacing around the Church grounds in panic, her group of hunters with her as they looked to the grounds. "That Bakagami, when he gets back, I'm going to punish him and quadruple his training load even more." Muttered the brunette darkly.

Deciding to make my appearance, I walked up to the female hunter tapped her shoulder lightly. She spun around, her face inches away from mine before she fell back, screaming before she covered her mouth. Her brown eyes wide as she pointed at me, the other hunters seemed to have similar reactions but none that I weren't used too either. "Hello," I said politely.

"You! What are you doing here?" Asked Riko, taking Hyuuga's hand as he pulled her back up to her feet.

There was no point delaying this conversation any longer, I got straight to the point, "Kagami is in trouble, and he needs your help."

"What kind of trouble?" Asked Izuki, cautiously.

I titled my head to aside, my eyes staring at them, I saw them cringe uncomfortably beneath my gaze. "Lets just say he got caught in a war between angels and demons."


End file.
